


Wings of Desire: Just Friends

by Penny_Ink



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dragon sex, Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Mainly Qinter, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Porn with Feelings, School, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Skips, Winter (Dom) / Qibli (Sub), Winter (Sub) / Qibli (Dom), romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_Ink/pseuds/Penny_Ink
Summary: Qibli always wanted to have Winter's attention, and what's the best occasion to give him a gift. The only thing that Qibli didn't know, it was his gift will get him too close to the IceWing and will upset their relation.
Relationships: Moon/Qibli/Winter (Wings of Fire), Qibli/Winter (Wings of Fire)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	1. King's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning: this story contains dragon sex and gay sex. So if you dislike it, don't read it!**
> 
> Hi! I just want to make say some rectifications. First, English isn't my first language, so sorry for my grammatical errors. Second, when I write this story, I always have in mind that I age up all the characters in the book. 
> 
> Qinter is honestly my favourite ship of Wings of Fire and I really hope that you will like it! Plus, this story can be read as one-shots, but for a better experience, read all the chapters in order. I'm always open to constructive criticisms! So, after this, have a good read!

From the window of the prey center, Qibli watched the sky darken. He waited for some time here to revise his plan. He wasn't even sure this would work. And if Winter refuses, how was he going to make it the least embarrassing possible?  
  
It wasn't until the morning that he and his friends learned that today was a special day for one of them: it was Winter's birthday. The IceWing had told them this information with a shameful tone as if a prince can’t be celebrated. Everyone wished him a happy birthday under the embarrassed gaze of the celebrated dragon. From that moment, it was the frantic search for the perfect gift for the IceWings’ prince. The first try was Kikanjou who, after a painting class, gave him a painting that was at least quite… original. Sure, unfazed as he was, he had just sighed as he picked it up. Then Umber had offered to hunt his dinner for today, which he had accepted with a little more enthusiasm. Before history class, Turtle had shyly given him an elegant-looking seashell, which the IceWing seemed to like slightly, but no more.  
  
While the young dragons thought they were on a good path to find the perfect gift for this picky young ruler, Peril gave him a burnt carcass of a small animal (even Qibli couldn't identify it because it was so unrecognizable). It was not long before the charred corpse disgusted Winter, who pushed it with a disdainful claw. Why did he always seem unenthusiastic about the efforts his friends put in for him?  
  
Qibli would have continued to think about this question, but it was quickly dissipated when Moon had offered during the evening a piece of parchment that seemed insignificant yet. Despite his constant disinterested expression, a slight smirk and a discreet blue on the prince's cheeks had not gone unnoticed. As the day progressed, the less the SandWing really understood which gift the IceWing wanted. How could he manage to please Winter so that he really liked him, to give him the best gift he had ever received? Nevertheless, this had not prevented him from being more jealous when he saw this scene. He was no longer able to know who he envied though.  
  
But now this was all over. It was on the thought of his friends' successes and failures that Qibli looked at his crudely wrapped with leaves gift that he had made himself between two lessons. It wasn't because he wasn't confident of this surprise, but it was quite a… special offering. He had thought about giving it to him some time ago. He had decided, however, that his birthday was the best occasion to give it to the IceWings’ Prince. The young desert dragon couldn't help but doubt for a few moments. Was it really a good idea? Was Winter going to hate him for giving him such a present? Shouldn't he cancel everything?  
  
Determinedly, he shook his head to remove his worries before taking a deep breath. He certainly shouldn't give up, especially after putting so much effort into making it. Like if he got some courage, he looked one last time at the two moons so high in the sky before leaving the prey center. Decided, he walked to his cave. It was now or never!  
  
With a determined expression, his tail anxiously whipped the air, his limbs trembled, and his heart was beating as hard and as fast as a SkyWing. A part of him didn't want to make this offer, but he wanted to do it at all costs on the other talon. For a moment, he wanted to run away from this reality, to run away from school and to take refuge in a place alone, but he didn't have to panic. He had to be the confident SandWing everyone loved, right?  
  
After elaborating a hundred ways to escape the worst, Qibli arrived in front of the cave where he and the IceWing were sleeping. He never could believe how lucky he had been to be in the same cave as the prince, to be constantly around him. From day one in Jade Mountain school, he had always known he wanted to be his friend, even if the pale blue dragon seemed hostile toward him. It was only after some time that Winter had softened a little bit up with him. It often happened that a simple flapping of the wings or a gaze too long sustained between them caused his cheeks to turn blue before growling, annoyed. Qibli had noted it well: despite his coldness toward him, the prince liked his company. Maybe he even liked him. The SandWing shook his head: he has to stop transferring his feelings onto others to feel less lonely.  
  
For this reason, he looked at his gift with an anxious grimace. If only that was true then Winter would surely like it, but if all of his theories are wrong then how should he act? He sighed in discouragement: so close to the fatal moment, he had no time to think about it or to go back. Wanting to take courage in both talons, he took a deep breath before regaining his self-confident appearance. This was how he entered his cave, a relaxed smile on his face. In this place with dim light, an IceWing, seated on his bed, read a scroll with a distinguished manner. The SandWing was sure that the subject of the text was about his strange passion which was Scavengers. Uncontrollably, his heart started pounding at the sight of him, but he tried to hide the red from his cheeks. Despite his tail barb whipping the air in stress, he entered the bedroom in an almost relaxed way. However, the young pale blue dragon didn’t look at him. On the opposite, he kept his concentration on his reading, surely ignoring him. The desert dragon swallowed his bitterness to get through it before commenting teasingly, “So, my favourite prince takes advantage of his birthday to read about these famous Scavengers?”  
  
When he said this sentence, the IceWings’ prince jumped in surprise before grumbling. He then looked at the sand-coloured dragon with a stern gaze before plunging his blue eyes back into his scroll, grumbling.  
  
“And why are you doing this unnecessary intervention, sand brain?” he asked him harshly.  
  
“Well, you could always throw an extravagant ball with a big buffet, a huge dance hall and talented musicians like any good aristocrat does, right? It would be more interesting than spending your time alone,” the SandWing offered in a friendly tone.  
  
“Pfff! Ridiculous,” the other dragon mumbles, plunging back into the text.  
  
Okay… now that he broke the ice (or solidified it, he didn't know), the SandWing figured it was time to give him his present anyway. After all, he wanted to talk to him for that reason.  
  
“Also, without wanting to disturb you in your royal reading, I would like to give you my present. I know it's late, but I needed time to make it.”  
  
"Go on, so we're done," Winter said harshly, even though his blush had not gone unnoticed by Qibli.  
  
With a mischievous smile that always drew a sharp sigh from the IceWing, the young sand-coloured dragon gave him his gift. It wasn't long before the white prince saw the crude wrapping with a disdainful look, hesitating for a few seconds before unwrapping it. Looking confident, the desert dragon was panicking deep inside. He hoped so much that he would appreciate this special surprise he had made for him. It was more a Rainwing who had made this gift. Although she had designed it, she had never asked him why it was made or how it was going to be used.  
  
And it was better that way.  
  
“Wait a minute,” the young ruler exclaimed, visibly confused. “My gift is… a collar with a leash?” Seeing that Qibli nodded, he lost his temper, his cheeks visibly blue. “What were you thinking, you rotten little seal? That I was your slave or something?”  
  
"I… I never said it was for you," the other male corrected with a shy laugh, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.  
  
More than ashamed to show him the example, the SandWing stared at the collar made on the claw with an embarrassed look, his tail wrapped around his talon. With a hesitant grip, he seized the necklace of firmly braided lianas and he wore it around his neck, tying it with two thin vines which acted as a rope. At least it fitted snugly around the SandWing's neck, tight enough to hold it in place without suffocating him. Hanging from a metal ring, a rope leash hung from the object. Although it was embarrassing to put himself in this situation, the desert dragon continued to gaze shyly at the IceWing with dark red cheeks, patiently awaiting his reaction.  
  
“Ok… you know it's not a gift if you keep it for yourself?” Winter observed condescendingly.  
  
The SandWing sighed in despair. The pale blue dragon had not yet understood his subtle message.  
  
“Winter, what I'm trying to tell you is that you can tell me all the orders you want and I'll do it. You know, like what a prince does to his subjects, you understand?”  
  
The IceWings’ prince stared at him incredulously before sharply exhaling, his tail beginning to beat the bed impatiently. However, despite this abrupt attitude, Qibli noticed a slight blueness on his cheeks. Was he finally starting to understand his request?  
  
"In that case, leave me alone and stop talking to me," he replied coldly.  
  
“Yes daddy!” the SandWing joked with his mischievous expression before laughing.  
  
Accompanied by an embarrassed growl, the grumpy dragon looked to the side, his cheeks a little bluer. Faced with this expected reaction, the young sand-coloured dragon could not help but smile in victory: when the prince became austere, this meant that he was fighting against his temptations. He just needed to insist a little more, and the plan will work wonderfully. Stretching the end of the leash toward the IceWing, he insisted with increasingly red cheeks.  
  
“But imagine: I'll be able to do whatever you want, whatever the request is. As a prince, you never wanted to command a dragon to do whatever you want?” He approached the pale blue ruler a little closer and he whispered to him in a voluptuous voice, a seductive smile on his face “Even your wildest desires?”  
  
Now realizing the extent of this request, Winter lets out an astonished "Oh ...", his cheeks as dark as the depths of the ocean. Qibli, on his side, felt all his limbs trembling with excitement so much he was so close to his dream. He could even feel during this unbearable waiting something solidifying inside of him, begging him to get out as soon as possible. Quickly, to avoid spoiling the surprise, he tried to focus on the current situation instead, hoping deep down that Winter would take the rope.  
  
His wish came true when the other dragon grabbed the end of the leash after a few seconds of doubt, a puzzled look moving between the end of the rope he was holding and a lewd Qibli. The SandWing noticed as the prince looked around thoughtfully, surely searching for an idea. After a few glances here and there, he laid down on his bed, his back leaning against the stone wall, his stomach exposed. He tugged on the leash, which surprised the desert dragon.  
  
"Maybe you could have an appetizer first," Winter expressed with a subtle steamy growl. With slightly darker cheeks, he pulled the sand-coloured dragon a little more toward him who didn't complain about the abrupt approach. “There is one place that needs your mouth now. Who knows if you might deserve a surprise too.”  
  
This request surprised Qibli a lot, but he had not hesitated for a single second to bow to his ruler before accepting in a sensual tone, “At your orders, my prince”.  
  
It was with these words that the SandWing walked toward the end of the IceWings prince's bed, not without being guided by the collar that Winter took a delightful pleasure in pulling him with the leash. Then he got on the bed, opposite the IceWing. Honestly, he never thought he would be himself in a situation like this, close to taking care of one part of the body for the pleasure of the other male. Regardless, anything could happen (whether licking one part of his body, massaging another, or even stroking himself against another), as long as he was close to the muscular body of this handsome blue pale dragon, he was the happiest dragon in Pyrrhia.  
  
Suddenly, Qibli felt a pressure on his neck that forced him to lie on the bed, his head close to a beauty that he never thought he would see in his existence. A dark blue member stood proudly close to his nostrils, rounded plates dotting the underside of it. At its base, like at his, a sensitive half-ball was there on each side. The musky smell is intense, but also attractive. Seeing it stroking in the air, Qibli wanted to taste it so much, savour it like never before. Despite everything, he waited, impatient to have the charming ruler’s agreement.  
  
"Suck me now," the ice dragon demanded voluptuously.  
  
"Yes, my prince," the SandWing agreed, trembling with pleasure.  
  
Feeling pressure on his neck, Qibli was forced to bring his head closer to his ruler's massive cock. He seized the opportunity to open his mouth a little and to lay his rough tongue on the rounded base. At the touch, he felt shivers of pleasure running through Winter's entire body, and he let out a subtle moan of relief. The desert dragon didn't hesitate to keep tickling him when he noticed this reaction. At the same time, the taste of sweat and semen - this one a little more subtle -, as well as its smooth but pleasant texture on his tongue, made him want to explore this unspeakable delight more deeply. In the sonorous grunts of pleasure from the IceWings’ prince, the young sand-coloured dragon rose higher and higher as he tasted every bit of his surprisingly warm member. He even amused himself by caressing the smooth plates below his penis, an area which, it seemed, pleased the IceWing who moaned with every lick. When he saw this weakness, he decided to take the opportunity to exploit it to his advantage, admiring with a perverted look his prince whined warmly, his eyes closed to feel all the pleasure during this moment. He had even heard between two sounds, "T-too good... continue with your tongue", which he did not hesitate to do for a long time, contemplating the IceWing previously cold, but now closed in new ways.  
  
After several sensual licks, the sand-coloured dragon decided to explore the most intriguing part. Not hesitating to leave a path of hot drool behind it, he let his dark tongue slide from the base to the rounded tip. Reaching the top, he gently stroked the tip, creating spasms of pleasure through the dominant dragon's body. Then, to finish it off, he wrapped it with his tongue like a cobra surrounding its prey before tasting it. Breathlessly, the IceWings’ prince ordered him with a plaintive moan, "Go on... go on". Qibli couldn't wait any longer, depositing a good part of his wet dragonhood in his mouth. It wasn't long before Qibli blushed intensely on his cheeks when he noticed that he was currently sucking Winter. Still, the warm feeling of his spasmodic cock hitting the inside of his rough cheek and the subtle bitter taste of the pre-seminal fluid gave him intense pleasure. It also seemed to please the IceWing who placed a claw on Qibli's head, silently insisting him to continue this oral massage.  
  
Slowly, he began to lower his head under the jubilant growl of the IceWings’ prince. The SandWing blushed intensely when he felt the prince's lukewarm penis heat up from his jerky breaths. Also, the smooth texture of his penis with its plates to add relief rubbing against his mouth exhilarated the desert dragon to the point of feeling its spasms intensify between its legs. Uncontrollably, his pelvis made a regular back and forth movement, his brownish penis rubbing against the blanket now damp with its own pre-seminal fluid. Every time his sensitive little pearls of skin, all lined up below his cock, caressed the fabric surface, a scorching shiver ran through every inch of his hot scales and a voluptuous whisper came from his mouth. Despite all, even if he was having fun, he was still going to continue to take care of his sexy prince who also moaned by the regular movement of his blue member in the SandWing’s warm and rough mouth.  
  
However, at the time when he went to suck sensually lengthwise, Winter tugged suddenly on the leash, digging his hard member deeper into the young desert dragon's mouth. Choking sounds then escaped his mouth, but after a few seconds, his throat gradually adjusted to this surprising size. Then the collar pulled him up before lowering him as low as the previous time. The first three back and forth were complicated for the sand-coloured male who choked the majority of the time, but he still managed to handle that solid penis in his mouth. It was in this kind of moment that he realized how the privacy of the IceWing was so long and wide, but that was not why he did not enjoy it. Instead, without even understanding the reason, he liked to be abused in this way, to be forced by a prince to swallow more than his capacity. That was surely why he continued to rub his spasmodic cock against the bed at the same speed he was forced to suck.  
  
The two dragons had been having fun for a long time in an atmosphere strewn with scorching grunts when Qibli began to feel the penis in his mouth being covered with more spasms, tasting at the same time a beginning of a bitter taste that made him wince. Additionally, he could hear the IceWing gasping faster as his body shook exponentially. As he neared the goal, the collar forced him to pull the member out of his mouth, streaks of hot saliva connecting his tongue to his drool-covered toy. It had taken a long time to understand what was going on. Why had he made him stop when they were so close to the goal? Intrigued by this sudden reaction from the prince, the SandWing gazed at him dumbfounded. He had to wait a few seconds before Winter gradually came to his senses, whispering in the meantime with shortness of breath, "Too good ... it was too good". Gradually, his choppy breathing began to slow, his body stabilized and his draconic virility spasmed less, still straightening out though. It was only after a little while that Winter came to his senses and looked triumphantly at the submissive SandWing.  
  
“Did you really think this moment was going to end so soon?” he asked him with a seductive smile. Seeing that Qibli nodded, he continued in a more than voluptuous tone between two charming little laughs. “You make me laugh. If I could, I would have continued all night long, especially with a servant like you.”  
  
In this exciting tone, the young desert dragon trembled with pleasure so much the words of his prince exhilarated him. He could even feel his penis stroking faster. He too was ready to serve his prince all night long, to be deceived by his supremacy, to idolize every part of his blue pale body for as long as his ruler wanted.  
  
"Since you seem so in such a hurry to want to fulfill my desires... " he began in a suave tone, gazing sensually on the brownish SandWing’s cock filled with spasms. "Show me your butt. Your behind just makes me want to fill you up like you never have been.  
  
Qibli was more than surprised by this particular request. He never thought that Winter would say such things, and he had never been penetrated in his whole life. Unsure of himself, the SandWing asked him in a less confident tone, “But I have never been…”  
  
“You dare to defy the orders of your prince, young servant?” his ruler cut him off abruptly with an evil smile.  
  
Suddenly, the IceWing tugged on the leash, forcing Qibli to come closer to him. On all fours on top of a lewd Winter, the young sand-coloured dragon noticed how the pale blue dragon’s snout was so close to his. He could even feel from there his icy exhalations caressing the scales of his muzzle. So close to him, Qibli wanted so much to see his prince's ice-coloured eyes close to him, to see his cheeks becoming a darker blue. If only he could put his snout on his neck, on his cheek, or even on his own.  
  
However, the lukewarm feel of the IceWing's member sensually caressing the entrance to his orifice removed him from his daydream before making a surprised sound. However, the warm sensation of the saliva-covered penis caressing this sensitive area made him growl with so much excitement that he found it pleasant, which made the IceWing laugh voluptuously, continuing for a moment to rub his penis against this erogenous zone. “You'll see, we'll take it slow,” the prince whispered in a trembling tone after several sensual rubs.  
  
After this sweet explanation, the young desert dragon began to feel the wet tip of Winter’s cock wanting to penetrate him. In the space of a moment, he looked at the solid blue member, wondering if such a size could fit into him. Suddenly, he felt the IceWing's soft hind legs firmly grip his butt. Because of this hold, he could no longer run away: he was forced to accept this virility in him.  
  
A painful growl escaped his half-open mouth as he felt the saliva-covered tip enter his intimacy. The sensation seemed so unpleasant that he shivered, his cheeks completely red. Yet the IceWing's mouth displayed unmatched satisfaction, his breath hitching harder with every inch of it squeezed into his servant. His body was shaking with desire as he decided to penetrate another inch under Qibli's plaintive moan, his claws pressing against Qibli's ass to force him to take more.  
  
It was how inch by inch, Winter's massive member sank into Qibli. During the whole process, the SandWing could not stop uttering plaintive grunts because he felt the pain so much. It was after a long time that he realized that he had achieved the feat of containing the ruler’s long and warm penis in him. Although the sensation was still unpleasant, the mixture of the heat in him with the warmth of his cock gave him an inexplicable pleasure. Gradually, he even began to get used to the feeling of his prince's hard and spasmodic dragonhood, making the experience even more enjoyable. Without saying a word, Winter half-opened his eyes, sure to see if Qibli was feeling okay. To calm the worry, the young sand-coloured dragon nodded confidently, ready to experience it.  
  
With a smirk, the ruler began to move his pelvis quietly as the SandWing growled in discomfort. Despite the saliva covering the blue penis, he could still feel how unpleasant it was. The pain was so excruciating that his head instinctively plunged on Winter's cold neck. At least the coolness of his scales on his boiling head helped him to reduce that pain a little bit. Conversely, he heard Winter growl with pleasure with every move, muttering a few times in an excited tone "so tight… ".  
  
While the first back and forth was very uncomfortable, the desert dragon felt some warmer liquid which made the experience a little more pleasant. A little more lubricated, the cock of the dominant dragon had no more difficulty caressing his tight walls. At this moment, the pace sped up as the subtle growls of pleasure multiplied from the mouth of the febrile IceWing. Qibli, on the other hand, started to feel a strange sensation that made him shiver down his back every time the tip reached that area. Surprisingly, although he found this feeling quite particular at first, he liked it to the point of always wanting more, like addicted to it. It was even him who took over and continued to move his hips up and down under the mixture of the two males’ torrid breaths. At the same time, he could feel his brown member hitting the young pale blue dragon belly and his own to the rhythm of his movements.  
  
“Q-Qibli… moaned for me… tell me how much you like it,” his prince ordered between two jerky exhalations.  
  
Embarrassed to make such a sound, the SandWing blushed intensely. For a moment he hesitated, biting his lower lip, but he couldn't disregard his ruler's orders. With embarrassment, he started to moan weakly, which made the IceWing growl in pleasure. As he felt his collar hit his neck hard, he realized he had to be more convincing. In a shy tone, he spoke in a low voice, unsure of himself, “M-my prince… It's too good.”  
  
“Oh yes… continue,” the other male encouraged, panting.  
  
Seeing that his words excited the dominant male, the young desert dragon continued to exclaim, this time with more confidence and more sensuality, “It's… it's so good. Continue to penetrate me, my prince. I like it”.  
  
He could feel the sturdy penis in his orifice cover with spasms as the IceWing growled louder. Strangely, the friction inside him started to become less and less intense as he got used to it. This strange extraordinary sensation also dissipated, creating a deep lack in him. He absolutely wanted to feel these strong fantastic sensations again, and there was only one solution.  
  
"My prince… faster!"  
  
With a scorching groan, the back and forth accelerated as much as the rhythm of their jerky breaths. At this moment, the dark cave plunged into sensual music including longing moans from Qibli, grunts from Winter, and the wet sounds of the lubricated cock penetrating the SandWing's butt a little more violently. He could even feel his ass crash into the other dragon's cold pelvis. In this passionate violence, the tickling feeling reappeared in Qibli, making him tremble with excitement. Instinctively, he looked with his half-open eyes at his prince: by the orange luminosity which cut out his silhouette and his deep blue eyes, he seemed so impressive, so dominant. Seeing him, a tempting shiver runs down his body. He was so lucky to be dominated by a prince as unmatched and as savage as himself.  
  
After a fair amount of back and forth, the IceWing's body shook as the spasms in his hard cock intensified. It wasn't long before Qibli began to shake as well as he felt a liquid between his hind legs rise to the fresh air. With a powerful growl of enjoyment, Winter released his warm cum into the SandWing, his body intensely filled with spasms. It took a few more back and forth to be Qibli's turn: his whitish liquid came out in several jets on the IceWing’s cold belly as a long satisfied moan accompanied its journey to the seventh heaven. What was even more intense than the feeling of release was those amazing shivers of pleasure that ran down his entire body like a scorching lightning bolt. His thoughts clouded by this so much pleasant feeling, all the muscles in his body relaxed and he collapsed heavily on the muscular and wet body of his prince, breathless. He never thought he would feel so good in his body after having lived such a sensational experience with his ruler, with the one he was closer to than ever during that moment.  
  
As he thought back to the IceWings’ prince, his eyes shifted to Winter, who looked at him with half-closed eyes. In the exchange of this secretly passionate glance, the two young dragons immersed themselves in the beauty of their brilliant and sensual gaze. Subconsciously, their tail intertwined and the tip of their wings touched. Alone in this bubble of intimacy that no words could describe how magical it was, Qibli felt his heartbeat amplify and his consciousness became muddled. Despite this enchanting moment, he felt like he was floating in a cloud as comfortable as the hot sand between his claws. Without even understanding the reason, Qibli felt like their life had changed forever since then.  
  
As this tender moment continued, Winter finally regained consciousness and, with a disgusted expression, removed Qibli's still warm semen that was stuck to his stomach. Then, just as quickly, he untied the vine collar from the neck, his cheeks becoming very dark blue. Ashamed, he ordered curtly, looking away, “Give me back that damn collar, disembowelled seal brain, and get out of my bed! Instead of messing around with this torture, I believe your damn poisoned gift will be safe with me now.”  
  
With a proud look, the SandWing rose, pushing the prince's limp penis out of his backside. At the same time, a good quantity of cold cum gradually flowed from its ass to the bed of the prince who grumbled insults so much he was disgusted. Then he got out of bed, exposing his hindquarters filled with a good amount of Winter’s whitish liquid to remind him how much the prince had enjoyed penetrating him.  
  
"See, it wasn't that hard to accept a gift," the SandWing teased him with a victorious smile, his voice showing a perverse understatement that made the other male growl in embarrassment.  
  
Indolently, the young sand dragon walked over to his own bed and laid down with a peaceful sigh. Curious, he tried a glance at his cave roommate: his back to him, he was already sleeping. Unfortunately, he couldn't see how the IceWing was feeling right now. Nevertheless, he decided to extinguish the torches, plunging the cave into total darkness. Finally, in his almost cozy bed, the SandWing did not hesitate to lie down a bit, feeling his brown cock gradually soften in the process. As he thought this evening was over, an embarrassed tone from the prince surprised him, “Q-Qibli… Thank you very much for this gift. Do you think we ... can do it again soon?”  
  
“Yes, my prince. Whenever you want,” Qibli replied warmly, blushing so much.  
  
More than happy to have given the best gift for his birthday, the young sand dragon couldn't help but smile, his heart lighter than ever. At the IceWing's seductive proposal, Qibli fell asleep, secretly hoping that this moment would come very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :D I hope you liked it!


	2. In Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: this story contains dragon sex and gay sex. So if you dislike it, don't read it!**  
>   
>  I really hope that you will like it! This chapter can be read as one-shots, but for a better experience, read all the chapters in order. I'm always open to constructive criticisms! So, after this, have a good read!

He was in history class when it all started. A few seconds in his thoughts, a fraction of time to daydream, and a sudden urge was born. Like a dragon lighting a campfire, an uncontrollable heat warmed his entire body. His heartbeat at an insane speed while his thoughts, as much muddled in reason as lucid with desire, run loose in scenarios more bewitching the ones than the others. The more he ventured into it, the more a warm sensation was felt between his hind legs. Although a part of him absolutely wanted to deploy now, only the force of squeezing his legs together prevented his unsuitable exit. At this moment, that long and uninteresting lesson no longer occupied his mind, and it was better that way.  
  
Only this irresistible urge surfaced and knowing himself, it was going to be present all the time until he got rid of it.  
  
With a distracted glance, the SandWing looked to his right: the prince, still as attentive to what the professor was saying, calmly wrote his notes, his gaze focused on his scroll. Despite appearances, Qibli knew full well that the IceWing was just like him by this class.  
  
It was probably for this reason that, with a flick of his wing on Winter's, he caught his attention. Frustratedly, the prince looked at the SandWing, unhappy to be disturbed like this. Although it was a bit complicated to explain his current situation to him, he only blushed, an embarrassed smirk on his face. This face, Winter knew very well, and he answered in the same way as usual: he exhaled abruptly in annoyance, but after a few seconds of reflection, a smile and an amused look appeared on his face. His tail gently flapped with excitement. On this subtle acceptance, the SandWing smirked back. He nodded in the direction of their cave and the other pale blue dragon nodded with a vicious smile. In a burst of heat, Qibli titillated him with a flirtatious wink, which made the ruler blushing intensely before quickly focusing on his notes. He could see he was hardly containing his excitement when he saw Winter bite his lip. Victorious, the SandWing let out a teasing little laugh before trying hard to take the class. He had finally had his appointment that he wanted so much. He could feel his body boiling in satisfaction.  
  
His gaze then moved to the window, dreamy. He hoped so much that the time would pass quickly, that any moment, Palm would announce the end of today's class and that all students will walk towards the exit. He couldn't wait any longer, nor did his instincts.  
  
Fortunately, after a while that seemed an eternity for the exhilarating SandWing, the class ended with yet another explanation of an assignment for the next day. As fast as a Skywing, the desert dragon left the classroom to reluctantly join his friends. If it were up to him, he would have headed immediately to his cave with his favourite IceWing to do a more interesting activity.  
  
At least, one large ice dragon in this group made this moment more than enjoyable, maybe a little too much. Was it him or his body boiled more when their wings brushed against each other? It was surely as much as his thoughts that corrupted when he smelled her scent so quiet, but so musky. The more time went on, the more overwhelming his desire to jump on his muscular body. His mouth demanded it as much as his whole body: he had to feel this cold body at all costs, taste every bit of its tasty scales. He couldn't hold back any longer. Otherwise, he would go mad.  
  
In an exchange of looks that tried to be as less voluptuous as possible, the two dragons silently nodded their heads. They were finally ready. As their friends exchanged small talk, the SandWing broke away from the group with the pretext that he needed to get something from his cave for the next class. Fortunately, they didn't ask him any questions: this situation greatly facilitated his task.  
  
His body shaking with uncontrollable excitement, he arrived in his room. This magical moment inches away from his claws, he sat down in the center of the room and took advantage of the intense heat that tickled him between his hind legs. With a delicate gesture, he stroked his slit with a trembling talon. Suddenly, that tickling sensation intensified as a growl impulsively escaped his mouth. His cheeks turned red when he noticed a brownish member quietly emerging from his slit. Valiant and massive, his cock moved to the rhythm of its spasms. In front of this result, the sand-coloured dragon bit his lower lip, a satisfied smile on his muzzle. He might well spoil himself a little before his arrival.  
  
Slowly, but sensually, his talon took his firm cock and stroked it in a gentle back and forth motion. His breathing jerked with each scorching gesture. His eyes closed to imagine his deepest fantasies: with a passionate gaze, a fictional IceWings’ prince passionately licked the tip of his dragonhood with his lukewarm tongue. Thinking of that scene, he couldn't help but whisper his name over and over, his back and forth getting a little more frantic. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed him so much, his scent, his body, his cock.  
  
His hope was heard. A few seconds later, Winter arrived at the entrance of their cave not without grumbling voluptuously while watching the scene. It was not long before he entered the room, making sure to block the entrance behind him: they should especially not be disturbed during their moment of carnal entertainment. Since that sensual night, the two young dragons repeated this moment of closeness every evening. However, for several moons, they could not help but sometimes organized a little erotic moment between two lessons. During those moments, time was running out: they'd have to cut it short if they didn't want to be late for their next class and be weird in front of their friends.  
  
With a sensual wiggle, the IceWing moved towards the desert dragon. With a scorching smile, his blue eyes filled with desire stared at the excited male. Qibli, on the other talon, blushed intensely as he saw the well-rounded hindquarters moving from side to side in front of his astonished eyes. Instinctively, he salivated so much he wanted to savour it. His exhilarated penis shows how much he liked the sight, which makes the manly prince grumble hotly.  
  
Close to the blistering body of the young desert dragon, Winter admired the other male. It wasn't long before his cheeks turned blue when he watched Qibli's brown penis begging for attention. He couldn't help but smiled seductively as he pointed his claw at the ground. Seeing this gesture, the sand-coloured dragon knew very well what this meant, and a purr from his mouth showed that he liked this plan worthy of his greatest fantasies.  
  
Submitting himself to his orders, the SandWing laid down his upper body on the stone floor, his bottom in the air. From that angle, his gaze focused on the most seductive thing he had ever seen. The prince's bluish member rose against his stomach, covered in spasms. As Winter moved closer to Qibli's hindquarters, his dragonhood also approached the snout of the aroused sand-coloured dragon. Unable to wait any longer, he arched his neck and rushed to lick the tip of that tasty cock.  
  
It wasn't long after the touch of the warm tongue on his cock, the IceWing's exhale quivered and his cheeks became intensely blue. Although he wanted to moan so badly, he had to bite his lower lip to calm his ardour. After having regained his mind a little, he began to contribute to this enjoyable moment. With a delicate gesture, he lifted the other male’s tail and he gently stroked the entrance of the warm and soft rectum. At this contact, Qibli moaned and his cheeks flushed as a tickle ran through this erogenous zone. Quickly, Winter stopped everything to look at the sand-coloured dragon accusingly. With a nervous little laugh, the SandWing looked away in embarrassment, ashamed. After all, he shouldn't make noise if they didn't want to be heard by students passing near their cave.  
  
After this unforeseen event, they continued their respective tasks. While the SandWing sensually licked the tip of the long blue virility, the ruler continued to feel the young desert dragon’s rounded ass. He couldn't help but blushed when he noticed how snug they were when he gripped them tightly. Gloating on this unique sensation under his claws, he licked his lips with pleasure, his gaze drawn to these marvels. While continuing his torrid touching, he tilted his head, his muzzle close to the warm, musky asshole. Eager to savour this beautiful piece of meat, he stuck out his blue tongue and licked the sensitive edges of the delicious butt. Instantly, Qibli's body shook and he blushed intensely. Encouraged by this arousing reaction, the IceWing continued his lubrication in a sensual tongue dance, his cheeks now a dark blue.  
  
Meanwhile, the SandWing decided to take a step further into this sensational moment. Carried away by his instinct, he began to open his mouth a little wider. This was how he gently brought the prince's rounded tip inside, always taking the time to clean it once in his mouth. When he heard the IceWing's exhales quicken by this contact and felt his blue cock beating a little faster in the air, he couldn't help but give him a teasing smile. However, this is certainly not what will prevent him from savouring this dragonhood with the subtle taste of musk and semen.  
  
Hungry, he thrust Winter's spasmodic penis inch by inch into his snout before slowly moving back and forth. Inside his mouth, his tongue caressed every part of his spasmodic cock, passing through his rounded tip to the rectangular plates along the bottom of this cock. At the same time, the black inside of his cheeks busied itself with feeling the pleasant spasms as his rough palate welcomed the rubbing of the tip with each back and forth. It wasn't long before the SandWing tasted a bitter liquid, not hesitating to savour r it before swallowing it.  
  
Suddenly, his heart skipped a beat when he felt the lukewarm tip of the IceWing’s tongue enter his blistering excited rectum. By those intense tickling sensations, his breaths quickened as his claws clung to the ground to release his uncontrollable urge to moan. Encouraged by this sensation of intense tickling, Qibli increased his sucking speed. He could very well feel his member whipping through the air as quickly as his jerky breaths, the pressure becoming more and more unbearable, a tickle spreading from the base of his dragonhood to the tips of his skin pearls.  
  
To his surprise, Winter's spasm-covered penis pulled out of the hungry SandWing's muzzle. Qibli did not have time to ask him the reason for this sudden stop as he noticed that the position of the prince's body was reversed. Then he felt an icy weight on his warm body. Over the desert male, Winter admired his partner's timid face, his hot saliva dripped member near the young sand-coloured male’s asshole. Not giving the desert dragon a chance to understand what was happening, the prince began to introduce his cock into the lubricated butt. Surprised, the SandWing grimaced in pain, unpleasant shivers running through his entire body. To soften this unpleasant moment for him, the prince tilted his head to be close to his partner's warm neck. Then, he voluptuously licked the sensitive area of the sand-coloured neck, which immediately made Qibli blush. He noted this action relaxed the SandWing as his breaths calmed down. He felt his rectum dilate a little more too. This was how he continued to penetrate the male inch by inch, his licks and nibbles on his neck further relaxing Qibli who winced in pain.  
  
Fortunately, his massive member managed to fit completely inside the warm asshole of the young sand-coloured dragon. After some adapting time, he felt Qibli's scorpion tail wrap around his own, a sign that he was ready for this magical moment. Slowly, the IceWing began to rub his saliva-covered penis into the other male's hole. At each back and forth, his icy body shook with excitement and his heavy breathing stroked Qibli's ear. Like if he wanted to be closer to his partner, one of his talons gently caressed the base of his hot neck. He couldn't help but seductively nibble the neck of the dominated male.  
  
Assaulted by all these sensations, Qibli began to lose his mind so much that it made him feel so good. His open mouth let his tongue stick out, his lustful gaze towards the horizon. To feel more the large warm cock inside him, he squeezed his ass, feeling his tight orifice conforming to the shape of the IceWing's member. This gesture pleased Winter so much, making him groan subtly with desire before continuing to penetrate him gently. With each back and forth, a very pleasant tickling thrill ran through the entire Qibli’s quivering body. An intense urge to growl invaded him, but to stay as quiet as possible, he bit his lip so hard that he began to bleed. He was sure this was going to spark a lot of questions from his friends, but right now he wanted only one thing: enjoy the most of this sensual moment.  
  
As he began to feel Winter's cock having more and more spasms, he felt Winter's tail curl gently around his brown cock. A gasp of surprise came out of the SandWing’s mouth, but when the cold tail jerked his spasmodic dragonhood off, he could only breathe harder, feeling close to go to cloud nine. Close to the climax, the two males loudly breathed as fast as their penis received spasms before exhaling for a long time when they felt a liquid moving towards the exit. Qibli released the pressure first with an uncontrollable moan, the floor now marked with a trail of whitish liquid. After a few backs and forth, it was Winter's turn to release his lukewarm seeds into the SandWing, biting the sand-coloured neck harder during the ejaculation. Qibli couldn't help but blushed intensely as he felt all that sticky liquid flowing through him.  
  
When all these wild emotions dissipated, the two young dragons stared at each other for a few moments. Since the first time they did this, they always take the time after this scorching moment to admire each other in silence as if this action had become a habit for them. Their mouth wide open to catch their breath, their tender and lewd gaze met to admire each other for a few moments. However, this moment was only short because Winter looked away and got away from Qibli's body, removing his cock covered with his cum. Thus, the excess of the whitish liquid flowed from the SandWing’s rectum to the ground. Strangely, the fact that he was emptying himself of this lukewarm liquid made Qibli feel good, sighing in relief.  
  
By the time the sand-coloured dragon was about to ask if they should clean their room, he noticed that the IceWing went to his side of the cave. Realizing that they had to hurry, Qibli did the same, heading over to his. Then the two males sat down before bending their necks to clean themselves. At this moment, the young desert dragon began to lick his rectum covered in the cold, but delicious cum of the IceWing. Instinctively, his cheeks flushed intensely, but it worsened when he looked at the prince across the cave. In the same position as him, Winter gently licked his wet penis, not hesitating to wrap his tongue around his virility to remove as much as possible. Uncontrollably, the SandWing could not help admiring his muscular and elegant stature, his scales of incomparable brilliance, his refined and virile legs, his rounded and inviting âss, his blue gaze as passionate as concentrated on his task, his tongue covered with saliva, his half-hard member begging his attention. Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind. He wanted to join Winter in his cleaning, to also lick the blue penis and do some "awkward" actions to touch the prince's sticky tongue. With this thought, his cock tightened, and its spasms multiplied.  
  
Finally, he surely needed another session tonight to overcome his libido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :D I hope you liked it!


	3. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: this story contains dragon sex and gay sex. So if you dislike it, don't read it!**  
>   
>  I really hope that you will like it! This chapter can be read as one-shots, but for a better experience, read all the chapters in order. I'm always open to constructive criticisms! So, after this, have a good read!  
> 

In the moonlight, two dragon silhouettes approached each other, their tails intertwined, their wings so close. In an uncontrollable passion, their snouts stuck together in a delicate gesture. Passionate, their gaze illuminated by the luminous stars met. To celebrate this union, the trees danced by the wind and the cicadas sang the hymn of the night. It was the perfect time to make a love declaration.  
  
"I thought we were so close to each other… why?" In the distance, a shocked IceWing watched the scene. His eyes wide open, he admired bitterly this romantic moment, a little too romantic for him. In this situation, he should be glad for them and wish them a long life for this happy couple. Instead, he felt his heart shatter to pieces when he saw this. He thought that Qibli was just going to discuss something "personal" with Moonwatcher, but he would never have thought it was a lie to abandon him.  
  
"Why did you betray me?" Winter thought painfully. With this thought, tears began to flow to his eyes. However, he had to look away from the two dragons to come to his senses. His wings as his tail sagged heavily so much he was annoyed. Even though he was tempted to leave to be alone, he wanted at all costs to look at them as if it can give him some hope. With his blue eyes, he admired the delicate figure of the shy NightWing. She shone so much with this nocturnal setting by her silver scale at the edge of her eyes and her wings with thousands of stars. He couldn't help but smile weakly when he looked at her: he found her so beautiful in this starry place which made her stand out so much more. By this captivating beauty, he would have liked to be by her side, watch her all night long and tell her how much he loved her.  
  
However, there was another dragon that had taken his place. Beside her, the IceWing looked at his muscular build. Bitterly, he knew very well who it was: it was Qibli, the one he had always secretly appreciated. He didn't know the reason, but he felt his icy heart melted below the bright desert sun. Since that night when everything had changed for both of them, he had the impression of coming closer to him with each sexy evening. He felt so close to him that he even, one night, confided in all the problems he had experienced in his life. It was mutual since Qibli had told him secrets that deeply shocked the pale blue dragon. Despite these hard truths, he felt that this moment had further solidified the bond between him and Qibli. It was unfortunately just an illusion.  
  
Since that time, their torrid moments have multiplied and they become more intimate, more passionate. It was even possible that they did it between two lessons. These moments of pure pleasure were for Winter the best moments of his day. To take more often the advantage of the SandWing body, he even had hardly sacrificed his rank as the prince of the IceWings. Still, Qibli seemed to not care about his sacrifice as he abandoned him to be with the magnificent NightWing. "You traitor ..." he snarled in his thoughts as he turned on his heel. In indescribable hatred, he runs away from the romantic scene, hurt like never before. When his tears rose to his eyes, he wanted to go to a quiet place where he could think about these emotions.  
  
He was no longer able to understand his feelings.

* * *

Quickly, the IceWing approached his cave. He hoped so much that his cave’s roommate was not here. In a place as quiet as this one, he could relax and put his confused thoughts in place. However, as he entered the room, he saw Qibli on his bed whistling a happy tune. He seemed so happy right now. The blue pale dragon especially didn't want to break his magical world that the SandWing had built without him. Just thinking about it, he groaned before turning back. He certainly didn't want to waste Qibli’s joyful moment with his pessimism. He especially didn’t have the patience to confront him tonight.  
  
“Look who’s back? My favourite igloo face!” the desert dragon exclaimed in his beaming joy. ”I was just hoping that you were going to be back, I have some big news for you… Winter, are you okay?” he asked, worried.  
  
Surely it was because of the way the IceWing glared at him this traitor understood that something was wrong. Harsh words wanted to come out of his snout, but to restrain them, the ex-prince harshly sniffed before leaving the cave. While he tried to flee to calm himself, the other male nervously called Winter out, “My prince, don't go. I just want to understand what's going on.”  
  
Suddenly, the white male stopped abruptly. Did he really just call him "my prince"? It was the first time he named him if he didn’t count these erotic moments between the desert dragon and him. If only he knew that he was no longer the IceWings’ prince because of him, this traitor wouldn't have betrayed him to go with another dragon who sacrificed nothing for him. With this thinking, anger rose in him and his growls were louder. It was too much for Winter!  
  
“What is going on?” Winter asked angrily, entering the cave. “You lied to be with the one we both love, brainless bird!”  
  
Annoyed, the SandWing sighed in discouragement, muttering at the same time, "Oh shit… I knew this was going to end badly." Still, he got up from his bed to quietly approach the other frustrated male. Winter, on the opposite, clung to the ground, his back spikes straightened. Menacingly, he growled louder with each step Qibli took towards him. He didn't want that stupid hypocrite getting too close to him.  
  
"I'm so sorry Winter," the SandWing apologized, ashamed. “If I didn't warn you that it was to declare my love for her, it was precisely to avoid what is happening now.”  
  
“But we were promised to never tell her because we knew we both love her!” Winter explained between grunts. “And what you bastard decided to do? Break that promise. You are a real member of the Outclaws: manipulator, traitorous and vicious!”  
  
“Manipulator, traitorous and vicious?” he was shocked at these insults, his poisoned tail now straightened. “Because you wouldn't be doing the same soon? It's definitely not these sex games that will keep me away from the one I love.”  
  
“And me in this story, and me?!” the IceWing insisted angrily as he took a step towards the other young dragon, causing the scorpion tail to rise further threateningly. “Have you thought for a moment in your seal brain about how I've been feeling all this time, about everything I've done for you?”  
  
“Oh yes! I know it well. You just wanted to use me as an object to get through your libido. Anyway, there is nothing between us. We're just friends with benefits, that’s all.  
  
With these words, the ex-prince froze, horrified. So, Qibli only thought he was doing it for sex. Deep inside him, he felt his heart shatter. If only the desert dragon knew the real reason for all these scorching moments. However, these words only increased his anger toward this insolent dragon. In a deep rage, the IceWing walked dangerously toward the other young dragon who tried hard to keep his courage. Winter even caught the SandWing backing up a bit.  
  
“We’re JUST friends with benefits? So, according to you, the fact that we shared all our secrets, we lived passionate moments together every day and we made promises that you cannot keep, that's what you JUST call us friends with benefits? Wouldn't it be rather you who consider me as a sexual object?  
  
With this aggressive response, Winter saw the other male look away, as embarrassed as he was sad. He could even see his cheeks blush intensely and hear him whisper, "On the opposite..." However, the IceWing knows him very well. He will do anything to have the last word, even if he was wrong since the beginning.  
  
"That doesn't stop me from being with the one I love, whether our ties are intimate or not," the young sand-coloured dragon explained calmly. “I'm sorry if it hurts you, my favourite igloo face, but I’ve made my choice.”  
  
It seems that Qibli had not yet understood his message. The IceWing couldn't help but give a disappointed sigh before looking at him with hateful eyes. The other male, on his side, held Winter’s stare with his determined golden eyes. Even if Winter didn't like to force things, he had to go a little harder to be understood. After all, if the discussion didn't work, there was always action.  
  
Suddenly, the ex-prince jumped on the SandWing’s muscular body. who emitted a groan of surprise. One on top of the other on the stone floor, Winter held back Qibli's warm body as the other male struggled fiercely. "What are you doing, Winter? Get off me!” he exclaimed between grunts. Not wanting to lose this physical fight, the IceWing contracted all its muscles to immobilize him as much as possible. To avoid being stung by the poisonous tail of the sand-coloured dragon, he also tackled it to the ground with his own. He did the same for the SandWing wings which moved in all directions. Gradually, realizing that there was no way out, Qibli stopped struggling, his dark gaze fixed on the IceWing's one. However, it was not long before the two males noticed the distance between them and their cheeks darkened with embarrassment. However, Winter felt so good in the comfortable warmth of the other young male, his claws involuntarily stroking his soft scales.  
  
“W-Winter… it's cute that you want to hug me, but why are you doing that?” Qibli asked timidly, deflecting his golden gaze.  
  
Just thinking about what he was about to say to him, Winter felt his thoughts getting foggy by an indescribable passion, and a strange heat surged between his hindlegs. But he had to do it. It was the only way to get all his attention.  
  
"If you refuse to listen to me while we're arguing, then there's only one solution," the IceWing whispered determinedly.  
  
Suddenly, his gaze changed to become softer, more steamy. His cold hips rested gently on the SandWing’s ones. At this contact, Winter felt the other male's body shiver, but he didn’t struggle, looking at the ex-prince with a questioning gaze. It wasn’t long that he understood with a surprised expression the intention behind the IceWing's head. Slowly, his pelvis rubbed against the sand-coloured dragon’s, which made them release lustful murmurs from their snout. Quickly, their slit between their legs opened in an intense tickle, which made the dominant one smile with satisfaction.  
  
After several rubs, Winter began to feel something solid coming out of his slit. Triumphant, his blue cock rose against his stomach, ready to release the pressure inside him anytime. He felt immediately after Qibli's cock rubbing against his plates along the underside of his penis. Victorious, the IceWing admired the grimace of excitement on the young desert dragon’s mouth. Qibli was now ready to listen to him.  
  
“I don't care what you want to do,” the ex-prince began to whisper, his cheeks a little bit bluer. “I… I just want you to know what I think about this situation. Maybe you'll change your mind afterwards, I don't know.”  
  
Sensually, he released his catch from the SandWing’s body and voluptuously caressed his warm stomach. When he feels that pleasant sensation under his cold claws, the IceWing shivered with inexplicable pleasure. Qibli also seemed to like those delicate caresses, since he purred involuntarily, his breathing a little shakier. Winter could even feel their massive penis caress each other, which the two excited males blushed.  
  
In a slow movement, the head of the ex-prince descended to Qibli's crotch. Close to his hungry muzzle, the brownish dragonhood of the SandWing struggled in the air before being gripped firmly by a cold talon. Qibli's exhalation twitched and his cheeks flushed intensely. It wasn't long that he begged for more, his pelvis moving up and down with pleasure. Seeing this reaction, the ex-prince smiles with domination. However, he was more focused on this spasmodic beauty he was holding in his talon. His blue eyes filled with desire directed towards it, he began to stroke along the exotic member, his cheeks burning with shyness. He could feel the line of sexy skin pearls below the penis rubbing against his claws. Besides, the sensation of the crown of skin around the base of the tip between his white claws stimulated his libido. Although he wanted to taste it, he had to say his message foremost.  
  
“Since that evening when we fucked, I never thought of anything other than to live this moment again and again,” he explained in a sensual tone. “Even I don’t know the reason why I liked it. I always feel so good when I'm so close to you, when I feel the heat of your body on my scales, when my cock penetrates you, when you moan with pleasure. Seeing you being dominated by me turns me on so much. It made me addicted to it so badly. I became crazy about these moments that we spent together. On the other talon, you know very well that I couldn’t afford it because I was the prince of the IceWings.”  
  
Leaving his words on hold, Winter stopped staring at the magnificent cock in front of him to gaze at the SandWing. Although his golden eyes were half-closed and his breaths jerked off with each back and forth, Qibli listened intently to his explanations, his gaze directed towards the dominant male. Glad to have his attention, Winter smiled shyly before continuing his sensual massage. However, too hungry, he stuck out his saliva-covered tongue and placed it gently on the sensitive penis. It stroked the rounded tip of the young desert dragon's cock, leaving a path of saliva behind it. At this lukewarm touch, Qibli grunted fleshly, his claw caressing the IceWing's dark cheek to encourage him. With a naughty chuckle, the young ice dragon continued to lick voluptuously as he watched the other dragon wince in pleasure. He even took the time to taste a bitter liquid. "Go ahead! Keep enjoying this moment, and make sure you always remember how much I make you feel so good,” the dominant male thought sensually, a smile on his face.  
  
“Do you know what I did to solve this problem?” Winter asked in a scorching tone, a touch of pain in his voice. “I renounced my rank, I gave up everything so I could live the best time of the day with you every day. It was very difficult to live with it at first, but I passed through this to feel your hot scales under mine.”  
  
Like if he had realized what he just said, Qibli looked at him, surprised. “So, you're not a prince anymore? All this… all this because of me?”  
  
The IceWing quietly nodded at the question. The desert dragon, ashamed, bit his lower lip, a regretful look toward the other male. However, to comfort him, Winter corrected, a little more optimistically, “But you know what? When I think about it, I must thank you for freeing me from the chains that would have imprisoned me and made my life so miserable. Now that I am free to do whatever I want, I just want one thing. I want to be with you, to dominate you and to feel your body every day like we did before.”  
  
Excited about this sensual moment, the IceWing got carried away in his desires and entered slowly, but passionately the solid SandWing’s cock in his mouth. The young sand-coloured dragon purred hotly as he felt his penis enter in the other male's warm place. Slowly, Winter began to move back and forth as his eyes closed to enjoy more of the sensations in his snout. His tongue, curious, surrounded itself around the spasmodic sex to clean it off with its warm saliva. The skin pearls along the brownish member caressed the wet inside of his mouth as his rounded penis rubbed against his rough palate. He did not hesitate to lick the sensitive end of the delicious cock to hear with satisfaction the SandWing moan with desire. He even felt a warm talon hold his head to encourage him to continue this oral cleaning. With a seductive gaze, Winter was pleased to see that Qibli was enjoying the moment, which encouraged him to continue his movement a little more vigorously.  
  
The ex-prince smirked in dominance when he saw the body of the young sand-coloured dragon squirm with pleasure at the same time as he felt spasms in his mouth intensifying more and more. After a long time savouring this dragonhood, Winter saw Qibli reach his climax in a stronger and more choppy breath. It wasn't long until after a few backs and forth, the SandWing let out a long moan of pleasure before releasing the pressure in the snout of the hungry white and blue male. Suddenly, a long thread of sperm entered his mouth. At first, the IceWing grimaced in disgust, but after a few moments, his grimace softened and he passionately savoured the bitter liquid. The first times he had tasted it during the first torrid evenings, he spat out the whitish liquid so much he found the taste disgusting. However, as these fleshly moments between them, he got used to this particular flavour to the point that he found it secretly delicious.  
  
Not being able to handle all that amount of semen, some of it leaked out of his snout, but Winter didn't care: he rather preferred to taste this exquisite liquid and feel the softer SandWing's cock resting on his tongue. When he admired the other male with a voluptuous gaze, the young ice dragon noticed Qibli’s noisy breaths subsided and his cheeks were less red. The grimace of pleasure he had on his face changed to an expression of guilt, surely ashamed of having sex while he was in a relationship with Moon. Winter, on the other talon, had not yet said his last word.  
  
After giving the two of them some time to regain their minds, the IceWing immediately took control of this moment by lying over the astonished SandWing. The ex-prince could now see the shy sand-coloured dragon in the eye as his bluish member, excited as never before by the sight, fluttered in excitement. He could even feel Qibli's now softened penis below his. He did not hesitate a second to stroke his dragonhood against the other male’s one who, because of the hypersensitivity of his penis, winced in discomfort. However, after several strokes, Winter felt it harden underneath him and he continued to stroke them slowly, but sensually.  
  
To add more sensation to the rubbing, he pressed his cold pelvis on the young desert dragon’s one, their cock now closer. Since this moment, he could feel the warm pearls of skin caressing his plates below his dragonhood. With each rub, the breathing of the two males jerked and their cheeks darkened more. Uncontrollably, they began to groan with pleasure with each movement. The IceWing could even feel the warm talons of the other dragon delicately surrounding his body. With each back and forth, Winter felt like losing his mind in his wave of libido, but he had to resist it: he had to continue his explanations to the SandWing.  
  
“My first intention of this promise was not to avoid the problem between us and Moon,” he continued to explain, whispering sensually, his gaze filled with desire towards Qibli's. “This promise allowed me to be with you, to stay by your side. I wanted to keep you with me to taste you, to dominate you each night. I wanted to hear you begging me that you needed my body. I wanted to see you masturbate while thinking of being penetrated by me. I wanted you to be mine.”  
  
Suddenly, in deep sadness, his gaze tightened and his expression froze.  
  
“But now, what are you going to do? You are going to spend all your nights with her, you are going to have all these good times in her cave, and she will replace me. I can't allow her to take my place, I don't want our great times to go away forever because of her. I can't even imagine my days without you, without tasting your body, without hearing your squeals of pleasure. But do you know what would be the worst? It would be to imagine that you dominate her, that you moan because of her, that your two bodies touch each other passionately.”  
  
The friction intensified as the back and forth accelerated. Carried away by this jealousy, the IceWing increased the speed of his movement, which it didn’t displease the other male who began to growl timidly with pleasure. For the ex-prince, he too took a lot of pleasure by feeling the tickling intensify between his legs. He even let out a moan of desire that further stimulated the dominated young dragon. In the heat of the moment, to release all that tickling sensation inside him, Winter bit the SandWing's neck. His razor-sharp teeth sank slightly into the other dragon's scales, tasting the metallic taste of blood at the same time. Qibli winced at first from the injury, but further stimulated by the pain, the spasms in his dragonhood multiplied as a long, exciting growl came out of his mouth. Close to being on cloud nine, the SanwWing’s hot talons gripped the IceWing's muscular body and he begged, his cheeks completely red, “W-Winter, keep going! Dominate me as you do so well! I… I am yours!”  
  
Although the SandWing regretted his words, it was too late, because those ardent words stimulated Winter a lot. It wasn't long before the sand-coloured dragon moaned intensely as he ejaculated on his own body. Then, after some rubbing, the ex-prince's breaths quickened and intensified before it was his turn to moan, releasing all the pressure of his penis on Qibli's body. The IceWing couldn't help but sigh in relief when he felt the lukewarm liquid coming out of him, finally relieving. However, he noticed, victorious, that he had left bite marks on the other dragon’s smooth, tender neck. He could even notice a few droplets of blood on wounds. Triumphantly, he smiled and tilted his head to come close to the SandWing’s ear. In this way, he concludes his explanations in an erotic tone,  
  
“But hey, you can now do what you want. You can be with Moon, but those wounds on your neck will constantly remind you how you felt so well with me, how much you loved being dominated. Everyone will see that you only belong to me. Whatever happens, you will never be able to run away from your true purpose: you are mine, and you will always remain so, whether you want or not.”  
  
Slowly, the IceWing's head lifted to look into Qibli's eyes. He could see the fear in his eyes, his talons on his mouth, his cheeks intensely red. Tears started to flow from his eyes and his body shook with fear. He knew very well that the words he said during the act, which he regretted bitterly, were the proof of what the ice male said. Victorious, the IceWing smiles at the sight of a disappointed Qibli.  
  
However, to the opposite of what he thought, the SandWing came to his senses and looked away ashamed. After biting his lower lip, he answered in his trembling voice,  
  
"I… I'm sorry, Winter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :D I hope you liked it!


	4. Three Heads Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: this story contains dragon sex, threesome and gay sex. So if you dislike it, don't read it!**  
>   
>  I really hope that you will like it! This chapter can be read as one-shots, but for a better experience, read all the chapters in order. I'm always open to constructive criticisms! So, after this, have a good read!

“Hold on! Are you crazy?” an irritated IceWing said indignantly.  
  
Facing him, an uncomfortable SandWing scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. Winter stared at him sternly, his cheeks as dark as darkness. He would never have thought that the dragon who betrayed him many moons ago would dare to make him such an unusual proposition.  
  
Since the evening he discovered that Qibli was in a relationship with Moonwatcher, Winter had lost contact with him, too frustrated to confront him again. Whenever they passed each other in class or in their cave, they avoided meeting their eyes and refrained from speaking to each other. Out of the corner of his eye, the IceWing noticed that this reaction made the other male uncomfortable, but he will have to live with the consequences of choosing her over him.  
  
Still, it wasn't as if he was enjoying what was going on. On the opposite, he too could well feel his heart compress when he saw him with Moon. He was as smiling, laughing, joking as he did before with him. He even had to hold back his grief on several occasions when he thought that Moon had replaced him. What had he done wrong to be put aside? The worst part about this situation was that he paradoxically couldn't stop thinking about him, how the erotic evenings with him were so perfect. It even often happened, when Qibli was not in their cave, that he would masturbate to the orgasm, imagining the look of the desert male when he sucked him or the grimace of pleasure on his face when he was being dominated. He even had a habit of penetrating his spasmodic penis between two pillows to simulate like he could the comfortable heat and the exciting texture of the SandWing’s asshole.  
  
Despite all these sexy sessions, he still had a permanent feeling that something was missing. Maybe it was because he didn't have a body he could cuddle after penetrating it or he didn't feel a reassuring warmth covering his icy scales. Whenever that sensual moment was finished, he couldn't help but sigh in discouragement. Why did he always think about that stupid SandWing even if he was in love with Moon?  
  
But this proposal today made his sentimental confusion even worse. Already he thought that Qibli was never going to speak to him again to just be with the one he loves, he was even more astonished at the reason for this approach.  
  
“I mean, it's a really ridiculous idea,” he justified himself, looking shyly at his talons. “Why would you want to do something odious between Moon, you and me?”  
  
"Well, let's say that Moon and I wanted to discover new experiences to strengthen our relationship," the SandWing explains openly without hiding his reddish cheeks. “It is for this reason that we had the idea of doing a little threesome this evening. It was not hard to find a candidate since we thought of you as the ideal candidate.”  
  
“Not at all!” the white and blue dragon immediately refused in a firm tone. “I don't want to be involved in such coarseness.”  
  
Faced with this frank answer, the desert dragon sighed, annoyed. However, he immediately came up with an argument that made the other dragon blushing.  
  
"Don't tell me you've never wanted to fuck Moon at least once in your life," he tried with his teasing expression. “The number of times I have heard you whisper her name during your night private moments, I think I already know the answer.”  
  
When he brought up those awkward moments, Winter groaned hatefully, looking away. Yet that stupid desert dragon was right. It was not uncommon for him to pleasure himself while thinking of her when he had the chance. He could well imagine her supple tongue caressing the sensitive tip of his member, her moans of pleasure when he penetrated her tight and warm hole, her vaginal fluid covering his dragonhood. It was not uncommon for him to imagine hot scenarios based on shameful love between them without Qibli knowing. The other male was obviously unaware of his imaginary stories. It would have worsened their friendship which was already absent.  
  
Although he would like to accept, he bit his lower lip to escape this temptation. He certainly didn't want his dignity and pride to be ruined by some ridiculous savage desire. Trying to be convincing, he replied as sharply as possible,  
  
“First of all, what you heard during those nights are only illusions. I whisper when I dream, that's all. Second, no matter what I do in my bed, there is no reason why I want to be included in this debauchery.”  
  
Strangely, this reason made the SandWing laugh, which embarrassed the ice dragon. He did not understand this reaction so illogical in front of this serious response. On the opposite, he was more confused when the sand-coloured male walked toward him with a seductive gaze. Worse, he did not hesitate to sensually move his ass from left to right. With this gesture, Winter's cheeks were intensely blue as something solidified between his talons. What was he doing? In fact, why was he so attracted to his sand-coloured body? In this wave of sensuality, Qibli brought his snout closer to the IceWing's ear. Winter could feel the warm, trembling breath caressing his cold scales. Also close to him, Winter’s thoughts blurred and only one desire emerged from his consciousness. He wanted at all costs to caress Qibli’s body and penetrate him like never before. Trembling with uncontrollable excitement, his claws dug into the rocky ground to mitigate his appetite. At this reaction, he heard a small laugh from the SandWing’s snout. In his head, Winter tried to calm himself down by calling himself a loser, but this only made him realize something he had been hiding for too long.  
  
How he missed their erotic moments with Qibli so much.  
  
“I see you can't hold back anymore, can you? You want my body so much, it's so obvious. After all, wasn't it you who wanted so much to continue our steamy evenings before I was in a relationship with her? That's why you're so frustrated with me, right?”  
Shocked, the IceWing looked at him. How could he dare say such a thing to him? Although he was unhappy because he had taken his Moonwatcher, there was another more subtle motive. He didn't want to lose his sexy evenings with Qibli. Yet, right in front of him, the same dragon offered him to rediscover these hot moments. It was a perfect opportunity to get close to him, to feel his hot scales against his once again, to be on cloud nine with him. He couldn't resist any longer. He had to accept it at all costs, even if he had to appear as uninterested as possible.  
  
“Pfff! I don’t care. I will go to your goddamn ‘experiment’, but I will just watch, that's all,” he finally agreed in a tone that wanted to be annoyed.  
  
Yet despite this cold response, his cheeks turned very dark and his body shook with uncontrollable excitement. He even felt his cock come out of his slit, proudly solid. Fortunately, they were in their cave during this moment and no one could see them. It was too late to hide it though since Qibli looked at him with a flirtatious growl.  
  
“I see that my favourite igloo face is already looking forward to tonight. Be patient, we have to go to our class first. So, will we meet up here when the moons will be up in the sky?”  
  
"Unless you want to go somewhere else, this is the only place that is out of other dragons’ sight," he rationalized in a neutral tone.  
  
"I'll take that answer for a yes," the other male observed teasingly. “In this case, we will meet again during class. And also, try to hide your excitement during the lesson,” he added with a wink before leaving their cave.  
  
Hearing this remark, the IceWing's tail fluttered with impatience as he growled in annoyance. But when the desert dragon exited the room, Winter’s gaze instinctively focused on his gorgeous butt which swang from left to right. He wanted so much to taste this ass, to stroke his tongue between those two and to taste his inviting hole. Worse, a desire to penetrate him rose to his mind, which considerably increased the number of spasms in his crotch. He shook his head vigorously to dissipate these perverse temptations. But when he watched his dragonhood beat the air with desire, he sighed, cursing that stupid sand-eater for doing so many effects to him. Wearily, he walked to his bed and lay down on it. In the end, he wasn't going to his class. After all, he thought he would take this quiet moment to meditate on this evening.

* * *

One moon was high in the sky when the IceWing read his scroll about the Scavengers. Pensive, he thought about what was planned for tonight. He couldn't help but flutter his tail in stress. He bitterly regretted his choice, but he will have to. In his head, he curses the damn manipulator who managed to play with his desires. If only he wasn't attracted to his hot body, and his sex drive for him was non-existent, this would never have happened. He will, unfortunately, have to suffer the consequences, even if, deep down, this didn’t displease him.  
  
Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching his cave. Abreast, he directed his gaze towards the entrance and it was with a mixture of relief and annoyance that he saw two more dragons enter the cave. The NightWing timidly greeted him with a nod as the SandWing, as usual, annoyed him with his joking tone, “look who has arrived: your two favourite lovebirds!”  
  
“Nobody taught you to say “good evening”?” the white and blue dragon grumpily asked with a discouraged sigh.  
  
“Me? I certainly don't have time to learn a thousand rules of the aristocracy,” Qibli teased him, sticking his tongue out.  
  
In return, Winter does the same, but Moon eased the tension by saying in a firm tone, “Guys, can we get serious? It wasn't you two who wanna do… I mean, you know what?”  
  
At these words, her cheeks flushed intensely and her tail curled around her talon, more than shy. Winter looked at her questioningly. Apparently, she wasn't the one who had this idea. He then looked at the SandWing who looked at them both with his golden eyes. Was it him or did he feel like he saw in his sight lust mixed with desire? Finally, Winter only hardened his gaze as he corrected, "I'm just watching, that's it."  
  
“Hold on! Even if you had time to think, you still don't want to do anything?” Qibli asked uncertainty.  
  
“Of course! I don't want to get into such gross activity.”  
  
“Oh... ok.”  
  
The IceWing noticed with astonishment that Qibli seemed genuinely disappointed by this answer. Without understanding the reason, seeing it like this gripped his heart, but he decided to ignore it. After all, his honour was far more important than his stupid feelings.  
  
At least the SandWing became more playful again, and with a seductive gaze, he admired his NightWing. His scorpion tail curled delicately around hers and the tips of their wings touched. During this moment, the two lovers exchanged a look filled with love that made the ice dragon shiver. Seeing them like that made his heart squeeze as violently as dashing straight into an iceberg. Jealousy suddenly rose in him to the point of making his body shake with jealousy. He only wanted to break that bond and be in the place of one of the two dragons, even though he wasn't sure which one. Fortunately, he shook his head to shake off the bitterness and he decided to sit on his bed, concentrating as much as possible on something else less painful.  
  
After this moment filled with love, Qibli stroked his muzzle against Moon's and asked her gently, “so, my beautiful moon, do you feel ready to start our little session?”  
  
Keeping her reserved smile, she nodded at him before the passionate couple headed to the desert male's bed. Gallant as usual, the SandWing invited him to lie down first on his bed. The seductive NightWing laid on her back, wings folded, her vulnerable belly exposed. Qibli went the second on it, taking care to admire his sweetheart with an eager gaze as he stood on top of her. With a delicate gesture, his claws held the female dragon’s shoulders up. Now she couldn’t run away, prisoner of the lustful dragon. However, they admired each other lovingly for a few moments before tenderly stroking their muzzle. At this soft touch, their breathing was already starting to hitch as their cheeks became darker and darker.  
  
During this moment filled with tenderness and love, Winter, on his side, settled himself comfortably on his bed and spread his hind legs. With a look that wanted to be neutral, he admired this romantic moment between the two lovers, even if he pursed his lips with jealousy. He fast realized it was like that every evening between them, caressing each other kindly as if there was no tomorrow. His heart filled with a sudden bitterness when he saw their gaze as filled with love as with carnal passion. Was this how they looked at each other during their scorching nights before Qibli decided to be with her? Although he would never dare to admit it, deep down he would like the SandWing to look at him that way each night.  
  
He shook his head off his odious thoughts and returned to the present. Faced with so much sensuality in front of him, one of his talons went down to his crotch. However, when a claw touched this sensitive area, heat gradually arose in that place. When the lovers opened their mouth to gently stroke their tongues, the IceWing felt his slit open slowly. For a moment of lucidity, he called himself ridiculous to masturbate in front of something that didn't even concern him, but imagining being in Moon’s body in this hot kiss made him lose his sanity. On the opposite, he didn’t hesitate to push a claw or two into his slit while enjoying the lukewarm feeling of its walls around them. It wasn't long, however, before something hard came out of it. So he delicately caressed the tip of his now awake cock.  
  
On the other side of the cave, the other two dragons kissed under the lustful gaze of the white male. In a passionate movement, their slobbering tongues rubbed on each other. By this stimulation, their private part began to expose themselves timidly. When the dark vulva of the young female dragon parted to expose her so attractive hole, the brownish tip of Qibli’s dragonhood struggled to emerge little by little from its hiding place. After only a few moments, his cock was out to its full length, regular spasms causing it to beat the air gently. Just seeing this seductive cock, the IceWing bit his lower lips at the same time he also appeared. Slowly, his claws instinctively began to move up and down his member, his gaze fixed on the erotic scene that happened in front of him. Still, part of him wanted too much to be with them to savour every bit of their body. However, he had to restrain himself. It would only spoil this carnal moment if he followed his primitive instincts.  
  
Now ready for action, the SandWing broke that long, sensual kiss and he admired one last time the adorable face of his love with a flirtatious look before whispering sensually to her, "Now close your eyes, and enjoy all the sensations you will feel.” Strangely, the IceWing shuddered when he heard this desire-filled command. He was certainly not used to hearing the other male give orders, especially since it was usually he who listened to his during their special nights. Yet, without understanding the reason, this command made his heart beat faster and his whole body tremble. With that tone as sweet as voluptuous, he could accept any request. Hold on! What was he thinking? He was the leader. He wasn't going to submit to anyone.  
  
Moon, on the other talon, gently nodded before carrying out his order without saying anything. Since she had her eyes closed, the SandWing smirked perversely, satisfied with what he saw. Then, he lowered his upper body against the NightWing’s, his mouth close to the female’s smooth neck. With one talon, he caressed her body at the same time his rough tongue passed at a regular pace over the tender scale of this erogenous zone. With each stroke, a timid moan came out of the NightWing's snout and shivers ran through her entire dark green body. When he heard this symphony of pleasure, the SandWing groaned voluptuously, his pleasure easily visible by his dragonhood that beat the air more violently.  
  
Just at the sight of that spasmodic member, IceWing bit his lip in shame as he stroked his cock in an exciting back and forth movement. He couldn't help but gasp in surprise when he saw the desert male's talon descend quietly to the privacy of the young female dragon. At the slight contact of those warm claws on her sensitive labia, Moon's breath hitched as a long plaintive moan came out. At this moment like this, Winter found himself groaning voluptuously too. These sounds awakened in him a desire so deep that he refrained from not cumming so quickly. Surely that was why he bit his lower lip fiercely to calm his intense ardour. Fortunately, he struggled to regain control of himself.

  
He kept pace with his sensual caresses as he admired with his lustful eyes Qibli entered a claw into the NightWing’s vagina. He could see Moon wince in pain and desire simultaneously. At least the SandWing went slowly. First, he kept his claw inside her for a little while, while her tight walls adjusted to this newcomer, then he started smoothly going back and forth. Winter noticed the smile on the female’s mouth, surely satisfied with the sensations she was experiencing between her legs. Just seeing Qibli's sensual gaze laid on his beloved, he missed a beat.  
  
No, he couldn't stop holding back. He had to join them at all costs. As he rose from his bed, the SandWing looked at him and he whispered in seduction, “I see that our little IceWing wants to join the party at all costs. You can't just watch the show anymore, can you?”  
  
“Pfff! Whatever…” an embarrassed Winter replied simply, his cheeks more than blue.  
  
However, near the bed, discomfort was felt throughout his body. Although he wanted to do so many things with Moon and Qibli, he felt like he was out of place. Wouldn't one of them be jealous if he wanted to have fun with the other's body? Would there be any discomfort? After all, stealing someone's partner was immoral, regardless of the other dragon's clan or gender. As if he had read his mind, the SandWing reassured him in a sensual tone, "Don't worry about it. No one will be outraged if you want to make your fantasies come true. This is precisely why we are here.” Then, after taking off from the Moon to approach the IceWing, he whispered in his ear, "For tonight, Moon is not my partner, she is our partner as much as… as I am yours…” With these words, a shudder of desire ran through his entire white and blue body. These bewitching words reassured him so much that made his perverse imagination run wild in his head. His firm cock was more than okay as he beat the air faster, which caught the attention of the SandWing who admired it with his passionate gaze.  
  
“In that case, I know how to start this little moment between the three of us,” the young white dragon announced, licking his lips.  
  
Delicately, he climbed onto the bed, his blue gaze directed to the beautiful NightWing. Seeing that she was concerned, the dark green female smiled slightly and her eyes lighted up with desire. Then he lay down next to her, his stomach as exposed as his blue dragonhood. Although the bed was not very wide, he and Moon had enough space if they stuck together a lot. So close to her, he couldn't help but admire her, open to giving all the affection he had been hiding from her for so many moons. He still couldn't believe his dream was going to come true now. With a delicate gesture, one of his cold claws caressed her cheek so soft, and she did the same, her sensual touch on his dark blue cheek. In this bubble filled with an inexplicable passion, their gaze plunged into that of the other. He didn't hesitate to take refuge in her emerald eyes, to admire all the whitish reflections of the moon from the other side of the window.  
  
Suddenly, Moon winced as the IceWing felt something grip his lukewarm member. Frustrated to lose this precious moment, he gazed sternly at where the feeling was coming from. At the end of the bed, Qibli, although sitting on the ground, placed his upper body between the two dragons. One of his sand-coloured talons caressed lengthwise the dragon's blue member while his mouth personally took care of the NightWing's privacy by penetrating his dark tongue into her vagina. On the other talon side, it was surely busy giving himself fun. "Why are you looking at me like that? I must take care of satisfying my two lovebirds," he justified himself with a wink before continuing to taste the female’s hole. When he heard the word "lovebirds", Winter blushed intensely and he shyly looked at the NightWing who he had always been in love with. Moon did the same too, though looking away timidly after some seconds. That damn SandWing really knew how to embarrass him so much! However, he didn’t want to think about it: only his desire to savour the beautiful female dragon occupied his mind.  
  
Without hesitation, he approached his mouth to Moon’s smooth neck and he licked her black scales. With each lick, the young female dragon’s breaths shivered, further encouraging him to continue his sensual kisses. Suddenly, a tickling sensation grew between his legs as he was masturbated. He had to bite his lip to avoid moaning. On the opposite, the dark green female dragon squealed several times, wiggling her lower body covered by intense tickling. Just hearing it, the IceWing felt the spasms in his cock becoming more intense, but, hungry, he wanted more.  
  
"Moon, my beautiful Moon, tell me how much you want me," he ordered her on the fly in a whisper.  
  
Shy, she looked for a few moments at Qibli, who was focused on his task, before whispering in his ear, her cheeks completely red,  
  
“You are so attractive, Winter. I've always wanted to have a good time with you in my bed. There are evenings that I touch myself thinking of your body on mine and your hard cock penetrating me. If it was possible, I could leave my room when Qibli is sleeping so that you take care of my intimacy that needs your cold scales so much.”  
  
Hearing these words filled with shameful desire, the IceWing shuddered with pleasant excitement. He didn't know if she was sincere or if she was lying for his pleasure, but just the thought that she was ready to cheat on her lover to have a hot moment with him titillated a hidden side in him. Even if he didn't understand the reason, this idea of Moon cheating the SandWing to be with him was a fantasy that was coming true now. Carried away by this more than seductive idea, he asked with a whisper full of afterthoughts, his lustful look on her, “So, what are we waiting for?”  
  
Like if it was obvious, they didn’t need an answer to get their heads close. Delicately, their snout opened slowly to get their slobbering tongue out, which they immediately intertwined. In this scorching oral dance, Winter felt the hot, jerky breaths of the female partner caress his muzzle. Carried away by his wildest desires, he did not hesitate to put his tongue in the mouth of the NightWing, dominating her as he had dreamed so much for so long. In the meantime, squeals of enjoyment came from the dark female dragon’s mouth at the same time Qibli shuffled back and forth his forked tongue in her wet vagina. On Winter's side, he felt an intense tickle in his dragonhood that made him want to moan overwhelmingly, but he tried to control himself as much as possible. To understand the source of this problem, he watched out of the corner of his eye the young dragon caressing the blue tip of his rounded penis with his claws. With a not convincing threatening growl, Winter forced him to continue masturbating him, which caused the desert dragon's mouth to smirk. However, at the same time, Moon broke the kiss, streaks of saliva tied to their mouth. NightWing's cheeks flushed red and a pensive expression appeared on her face. Seeing that she wanted to say something, the two males stopped everything to look at her, intrigued. Winter even surprised himself whispering to her at the same time stroking his muzzle on the cheek of the beautiful female,  
  
“What’s the matter, my beauty? Do you want something?”  
  
“Well, I would like to try something with you two: I always dreamed of two males taking care of ... my private parts,” she explained after a few seconds of hesitation. Her cheeks turned reddish when she said these words. “You know, one licks my anus and the other one my vagina.”  
  
More than interested in this idea, the two males growled voluptuously. Moon smiled when she saw that she had intrigued them. So, like if she wanted to seduce the two dragons, one of her claws caressed her clit and she shook her lower body. Suddenly, the savage instinct took over the ice dragon and he positioned himself on the female, his mouth close to the dark sex of the NightWing, his solid member close to her snout. He looked back from him with his eyes filled with desire and he said with a trembling tone of excitement,  
  
“In that case, take care of my cock. He too needs a lot of attention.”  
  
Moon gave a voluptuous groan at his words full of sensuality. However, the young ice dragon couldn't wait any longer. He wanted at all costs to discover her attractive cave. When his gaze met her saliva-covered slit, he could only salivate. He admired her closely. Although her labia were darker than her belly scales, her skin was a pink colour that was close to red. Her white clitoris was so shiny and rounded that he immediately wanted to savour it, which he didn’t hesitate to do with his drooling tongue. By this lukewarm touch, he could feel her chills along her dark green body, but he continued to stroke the smooth and pleasant intimacy. At the same time, between two excited whispers, a slobbering tongue gently stroked the tip of his spasmodic dragonhood. Only a long, shaking exhale showed all the excitement he was feeling, but he moved his pelvis to encourage her to continue this steamy cleansing. Thus, the two dragons plunged into these oral caresses, half-closed eyes focused on their task.  
  
“Well… I guess I'm the one who will take care of her ass then,” the SandWing joked with a pleasured growling.  
  
After these words, he tilted his head at the asshole and, eyes closed, began to caress it with his forked tongue. In a symphony of viscous noises, Moon began to moan discreetly by the multiple tickles she felt. These moans stimulated more the IceWing which, not being able to be satisfied anymore with this small exciting zone, decided to go his tongue down inside the vagina that he always wanted so much to savour. Immediately, his cheeks were intensely darker when he felt the warm walls and pronounced reliefs around his tongue. Instinctively, he moaned timidly and his pelvis moved slowly up and down to feel the same sensation on his blue member. Because of the tickling sensation between his legs provided by this oral massage, the IceWing grimaced in pleasure. He continued to gradually penetrate his saliva-covered tongue inside her before imitating the back and forth movements he was doing with his pelvis.  
  
At the same time, his gaze instinctively fixed Qibli who delicately penetrated his black tongue into the NightWing's anus. He seemed so focused on what he was doing, his eyes now half-closed directed to his work. His shaky breaths caressed the area below the tail. His front legs passionately massaged the female’s well-rounded asses. His exotic cock, hungry for attention, quickly beat the air with its many spasms. Secretly, the IceWing hoped to get a taste of that imposing dragonhood, but what he loved the most was his face filled with a desire to do the task, a perverted smile on his face. Instinctively, this made him remember the scorching evenings they spent together, as Qibli took pleasure in savouring every inch of his big cock. He wanted so much to hear him squeal again when he entered his firm member inside him, to see his eyes lighting up when he saw his blue member, his face wincing when he ejaculated! Just to think back to those erotic moments, the tickling in his crotch increased and his thoughts blurred.  
  
Why did he have an uncontrollable urge to be so close to him and dominate him?  
  
As this question went through his head, he almost forgot that he was licking Moon's privacy and he began to feel the young female's body shaking. He even began to hear more and more squeals from her muzzle. Suddenly, on cloud nine, she emitted a long moan of pleasure before unconsciously digging her claws into the bed. It wasn't long before Winter felt a warm liquid cover his tongue and tasted her sour cum. At first, he winced in disgust, unaccustomed to the unique taste. However, after some seconds, he took an intense pleasure in tasting the vaginal secretions of the one he loved so much. He couldn’t believe he had such an intimate moment with her when they weren't even a couple. It was like a dream came true.  
  
Then, as he savoured the last bit of this delicious liquid, the IceWing felt that she had stopped sucking his dragonhood, now lying weakly on the bed. Her breaths calmed down as a satisfied expression appeared on her face. She seemed exhausted as if ejaculating had taken all of her strength. Even so, the young ice male took the opportunity to continue his exploration in her intimate cave, which caused the NightWing's mouth to release weak squeals.  
  
“I see that our mate is really hungry,” Qibli remarked teasingly, winking in the other male's direction.  
  
By those words, Winter groaned in annoyance, causing the SandWing to laugh. WInter can’t help but blushed à lot when his hot talon was on his. Suddenly, a look that shone with an indefinable passion fixed the white male and a soft smile formed on his sand-coloured face.  
  
“Do you know you can be so cute when you sulk, Winter?” he seduces him, his red cheeks with embarrassment.  
  
At this compliment, Winter's face darkened. To avoid seeming shocked, he looked away and sighed sharply. Yet, deep inside, this seduction made his heartbeat so fast. The IceWing now found itself too strange to appreciate a comment as… indefinable as this one. Without realizing it, he kept his talon below the SandWing’s, probably because he enjoyed its pleasant warmth on his cold scales.  
  
As if this romantic event hadn't happened, Qibli removed his claws from the other male’s and his sensual gaze looked at the exhausted NightWing. He climbed onto the bed, now showing his strong member to the other two dragons. When Winter saw his tip with its crown of skin and the line of skin pearls along the underside of his cock, he instinctively began to salivate, wanting to taste it at all costs. He still had to look elsewhere to avoid thinking too much about it. He could however notice out of the corner of his eye that his own cock was pounding the air fiercely, praying to release the pressure as soon as possible. Just the thought of making him ejaculate filled his long member with spasms.  
  
"I see you are very satisfied with our treatment, my beautiful Moon," the SandWing began in a scorching tone that made Winter shiver with desire. “But I would like to have a second round, this time that I can fill you. Do you feel ready, my love?”  
  
Although she looked so exhausted, she nodded anyway, a shy smile now present on her face. With this agreement, the SandWing voluptuously licked his lips and positioned himself while the other male got off the bed. Now his four legs on the bed, Qibli was close to his lover. His lustful gaze was on the NightWing, his muzzle close to hers, his dragonhood aligned with her intimacy. Slowly and gradually, his pelvis lowered, his spasmodic member closer and closer to the cave he so wanted to explore. Then, when the tip of his penis was at the entrance, he penetrated it gently, which Moon squealed with discomfort. After a short pause for her tight walls to adjust, he gently continued his ascent until a good length was in her. "It… it feels too good," he exclaimed when he felt his member enter largely into the hot and wet orifice of the beautiful female. Moon moaned softly with each back and forth when he began to move his pelvis slowly.  
  
Meanwhile, Winter watched this sensual scene, pursing his lips in jealousy. Still, he enjoyed watching them in this carnal moment. He admired how all Qibli's gestures were so gentle, but also so passionate. While sometimes he penetrated the hole with delicacy, he could sometimes be ruder during the penetration and push his member as deeply as possible. Despite everything, both of them moaned with pleasure in the chorus, their loving gaze plunged into that of the other. His icy heart twitched. He hoped the SandWing would look at him like that when he penetrated him. Thinking about it, an idea popped up in his head. What if his desire could come true?  
  
When he thought about this, his member spasmed as his cheeks turned as dark as night. He never wanted to show Moon how excited he was to penetrate her lover. However, his sanity quickly dissipated as his instincts wanted at all costs to take this opportunity to approach the SandWing more carnally. With a determined step, he moved around the bed to find himself behind the desert dragon, busy satisfying his beloved. At the sight of his beautiful behind, he licked his lips with a perverse look. Although he would have liked to enjoy this beautiful view, he preferred to feel it.  
  
Controlled by his most primal instincts, he grabbed the other male's scorpion tail and lifted it, exposing the seducing dark hole in front of his lustful eyes. Without any hesitation, he leaned his muzzle close between his two comfortable buttocks and his blue tongue navigated the edges of this asshole. When Qibli felt the lukewarm, drooling organ on his intimacy, he gasped in surprise before stopping everything. He then looked at the IceWing with a satisfied expression.  
  
“Winter, what are you doing? Do you want to taste me so much?” He whispered to him with a wink filled with afterthoughts.  
  
"I'm only preparing you to receive your punishment for bringing me to this party," Winter replied voluptuously.  
  
"If only you knew how long I've been waiting for this moment," he said with red cheeks before grunting voluptuously.  
  
With these words that titillated his deepest desires, Winter continued to gently lick the musky edge of his asshole. Despite that strong male odour, there was also a discreet little smell of salt that he tasted too. The bumps he felt on his sticky tongue were exquisite, but what he appreciated most was the feeling of the intense heat when he penetrated the tip of his muscular tongue into the SandWing. He could feel the desert male shiver and his breaths quiver as the IceWing stroked the tight walls of his anus in a slow, steady back and forth motion. He didn't hesitate to leave some lukewarm saliva in the dry, but so delicious hole. Just experiencing all these sensations, Winter's consciousness blurred with every second and his love for this carnal moment with his best friend grew.  
  
Nevertheless, his member more than wanted to enjoy the desert dragon’s hot cave. When he was certain that this part was well lubricated, the ice male removed his tongue from the delicious anus before riding his upper body on the other male, his rounded tip near the edge of the saliva-covered hole. With a voluptuous groan, Winter warned the other male that he was ready to act. Qibli, on the other claw, turned to look at the IceWing with a passionate gaze before whispering to him in a shy tone, his cheeks so red,  
  
“Go ahead, my favourite igloo face. Do what we have always wanted to relive for so long.”  
  
As he tried to brush off the thought that Qibli was cute when he was shy, he began to penetrate the tip of his spasmodic dragonhood into the SandWing. Although he bit his lip in discomfort, the desert male still vigorously continued to penetrate the breathless NightWing’s intimacy. Then, inch by inch, the massive blue penis went deeper and deeper before entering almost its full length. Fortunately, a transparent liquid that came out of his excited member lubricated the so tight and so hot cave. Winter could see that the young sand-coloured dragon began to moan subtly with pleasure, which confirmed to him that he had managed to get used to his large member inside him. Slowly, but violently, the IceWing began to move its pelvis in a steady motion. He couldn't help but blushed when he felt the boiling, lubricated asshole squeeze his cock as he penetrated Qibli. With each movement of his member in the SandWing, tickles tingled his lower body. The more he moved his cock, the more he felt he was close to going on cloud nine so much he enjoyed this moment that he missed so much.  
  
This was how the two males penetrated with scorching grunts at each back and forth. In the cold cave now filled with warm moans and blazing unspoken love, the three dragons gradually got closer to the climax of this passionate evening. Still, Winter found that something more stimulating was missing from this sexy moment. Delicately, his head tilted so that his muzzle was close to the SandWing’s ear and he whispered to him in a dominant tone as he used to use during their scorching evening,  
“Qibli, scream how much you love that I penetrate you. Moan how much I make you feel good. Show me how much you love to be dominated by me.”  
  
It wasn't long before Qibli whispered passionately between squeals,  
  
“Oh, Winter! Dominate me! I love to feel your massive cock in me. Go faster, I want to feel your warm semen flowing through my body.”  
  
These lustful words from the dominated one tickled the IceWing's dragonhood even more, prompting him to listen to Qibli's complaints. So, the pace of his pelvis movement accelerated as Qibli, immersed in his wildest desires, moaned with each back and forth, his cheeks completely red. By imitation, Moon did the same, which caused Winter to include himself in this erotic symphony. He could feel his cock heat up by the violent rubbing in the SandWing's tight hole, but he liked that feeling mixed with the tickling spasms in his cock now covered in his precum.  
  
This was how the trio continued to have fun at this pace for quite a while. However, the Moon squeaks amplified and her body shook as Qibli intensified his penetration. Despite all the noises they made, they didn't care to worry about others hearing them. They only enjoyed the present moment and all the carnal sensations they were experiencing together. However, a bit later, the dark female's body filled with spasms and she emitted a long, quivering squeal before ejaculating again, covering the brownish member in her sticky liquid. Stimulated by the warm feeling around his dragonhood, Qibli groaned in pleasure before increasing the speed of his backs and forth. It was not long that he did a long sigh before being in cloud nine, his whitish liquid warming the inside of his beloved’s vagina. Soon after, when the IceWing felt an increase in spasms between its hind legs, he let out a long, jerky exhale before releasing his warm sperm into the SandWing. Growling in pleasure, the desert male seemed to appreciate the feeling of this liquid flowing in him.  
  
To recover from all the intense emotions they went through, the three exhausted dragons waited a moment, breathless. During this quiet moment, they instinctively took the time to admire their partners with tender and loving eyes. Winter couldn't help but lean his upper body against Qibli's. Nothing could replace that feeling of warmth of the sand-coloured scales that caressed his own, but he didn’t understand why. He uncontrollably felt too happy just being close to his best friend. Even when he was with Moon, he felt like something was missing that made his heart beat faster, that made him lose his sanity. Why does he though about this freaking SandWing so much?  
  
Not wanting to think about this strange emotion anymore, he got off the bed and Qibli, leaving behind him semen which flowed from the anus of the other male. Wanting at all costs to forget everything that happened this night, he walked a little further into their cave and sat down, spreading his hind legs. For a moment, he couldn't help but look at the two lovers on the bed: Qibli was leaning over the NightWing and passionately licking the cum he had left inside her vagina while Moon dozed, exhausted. Without understanding the reason, this scene pinched his heart and a desire to have his cock cleaned by the sand-coloured male went to his mind. Not wanting to dwell too much on all these strange emotions, he occupied his mind by tilting his head and wiping with his warm tongue his member covered in his whitish liquid and SandWing’s sweat. He knew this strange evening was a bad idea.  
  
"I see that my igloo face prefers to be alone," a teasing voice that unwittingly warmed the ice dragon's heart remarked. “Would you like some help?”  
  
Hearing these words, the IceWing looked away from his penis only to find that the SandWing came up to him with a… tender look? Although he wanted Qibli to take care of him so well, he looked at the NightWing before: surely exhausted by this intense moment, she slept on Qibli's bed with a satisfied smile on her face. Seeing that she couldn't see what was going to happen, he agreed, trying to hide as much as possible the intense blueness of his cheeks,  
  
“Pff! If you want…”  
  
Satisfied with that answer, an affectionate smile appeared on the desert male's face and, close to the ice dragon, he leaned down to lick the soft member of the IceWing. It wasn't too long, however, before his blue cock hardened at the sticky contact of his forked tongue. Just the feel of his hot exhales and the rough surface of his tongue caressing his sensitive dragonhood, Winter couldn't help but growl shyly in pleasure, which made the SandWing laughed before he continued his cleaning. The whitish dragon suddenly had a hot idea in mind, but embarrassed, he hesitated to execute it. However, his sanity quickly wore off and he took action. Slowly, he tilted his head towards his already occupied member and he too licked his cock with Qibli. At first, Qibli's eyes widened in surprise and he blushed intensely, but he quickly returned to his job with a flirtatious smile, focused on the ice dragon's bluish cock. The IceWing’s cheeks became intensely blue when he felt two slobbering tongues passionately lick his spasmodic dragonhood.  
  
Maybe he even loved it more than expected, since some precum came out of his saliva-covered cock. By reflex, the two males rushed on the rounded tip of his penis, but at the same time, their tongue collided. Both males' cheeks darkened intensely when they noted what had just happened. Winter could feel his heart pounding and his breathing quickening. For a moment, the two males looked at each other with timid eyes, biting their lower lip. As the IceWing thought this was going to get awkward, he was surprised when Qibli brought his head closer to his and pressed his muzzle to his. In a gentle movement, their tongue stroked. Winter was so shy by this intimate moment that he felt like his head had been burnt by a SkyWing so dark his cheeks were. However, without knowing the reason, he enjoyed deep inside him this so passionate kiss.  
  
Thus, their heads rose a little higher to be at a good height while their tongues gently intertwined, mixing their saliva both hot and lukewarm. The ice male couldn't help but close his eyes to enjoy the rough, slobbering sensation of the forked tongue rubbing over his. With each stroke, he had the impression that his consciousness was blurred so much he liked the feeling. He felt like he had butterflies in his stomach and felt more than good by his side. When he thought about it, he had never had this kind of feeling when he had kissed Moonwatcher. Why did he feel so good with the SandWing?  
  
After what seemed like an eternity in that wonderful kiss, the two males broke their kiss, a few streaks of saliva connecting their tongues, and they opened their eyes slightly to look at each other lovingly. If it was only Winter, he could admire the other male’s golden gaze any time so much that his eyes were so beautiful and so bright. With that strange thought, he looked sideways thoughtfully. This reaction made the SandWing react, asking him with a concerned look,  
  
“Is there a problem, Winter?”  
  
“Why?’ the IceWing explained after a long moment of hesitation. ‘Why do I feel so happy when I'm with you, but when I’m with… Moon, I don't feel these emotions?”  
  
As he blushed intensely in embarrassment at confiding in, Qibli smiled softly and his cheeks become slightly darker. The SandWing continued to gaze at him with passion as he stroked the scars on his neck from Winter's bite with one claw.  
  
"It's because we're made for each other, my igloo face," the desert male replied tenderly.  
  
At this sudden realization, Winter was surprised, but when he thought about it twice, he knew it all explained now. While he should have rejected this idea, he wanted deep down to cling to it, to live his feelings for the one who had given his heart without knowing it. It was surely for this reason that he smiled at this observation and that he gazed passionately at the SandWing, his cheeks now blue. In a delicate and fervent gesture, the two males approached their snout to kiss again, experiencing their true feeling for the last time before life made this relationship impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :D I hope you liked it!


	5. Nostalgic Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this story contains dragon sex and gay sex. So if you dislike it, don't read it!  
>   
> I really hope that you will like it! This chapter can be read as one-shots, but for a better experience, read all the chapters in order. I'm always open to constructive criticisms! So, after this, have a good read!

During a quiet evening in Possibility, moans could be heard between the four stone walls of a modest house. In a corner of the only room of this place, two dragons are one on top of the other on their bed. In the heat of the moment, Qibli forcefully penetrated his spasm-filled member into Moonwatcher's lubricated vagina. Their boiling bodies rubbed against each other as their snout, only a few claws apart, were caressed by the quivering hot exhalations. Passionate, one of the SandWing's talons stroked his beloved’s one, one of his claws rubbing the infertility ring (a gift given by Triton to allow them to spend steamy moments without consequence) that she wore on one of her claws.  
  
It had been a long time since Qibli had penetrated passionately her when he felt spasms on the narrow walls of the NightWing’s intimacy. After a long, shy squeal came out of his sweetheart's muzzle, a hot sticky liquid covered his brownish member. Stimulated by this exciting new sensation, the desert male continued his rapid backs and forth and an intense tickling sensation began to be felt. With each movement, his skin pearls lined up below his dragonhood itched a lot and liquid began to rise to the exit. He felt it and he knew it: he was so close to being on cloud nine.  
  
However, no matter how long it took to penetrate her, he felt like he was stuck near the climax. It was probably because of a figure that he imagined in his head since the beginning of their hot session. With regrets, he began to run out of breath, the spasms were rare, his desire faded. Unsatisfied with this strange feeling of not breaking free, he stopped everything with a discouraged sigh. He immediately pulled his already soft penis out of the NightWing and gazed at Moon, ashamed to hastily end this pleasant moment. In fact, for several years he had felt like he was thinking of a single dragon.  
  
Winter.  
  
At first, since their graduation from Jade Mountain Academy, he was only enjoying the present moment with his beloved. He hadn't even given the IceWing anymore. He didn't even know how he was, how he felt at his new job. He didn't even know if he was in a relationship or even if he was still alive! The only thing he knew about him was that he worked with the Talons of Peace to study the Scavengers, his favourite animal. The only reason he knew this information was because the IceWing had told him before he left, making him promise that they will write to each other often. How stupid he is! If only he could keep his promises, like loving Moon and always being by her side.  
  
In fact, he had liked the female for a while. He had spent so many moments with her that, even today, made him smile just thinking about them. However, there was one thing he couldn't deny: Winter was one of the SandWing's first crushes when he was in school. For so long he had only dreamed of being with him, of being close to his cold body. Then, one night, they had started spending sensual moments with each other. At first, it was to relieve themselves, but soon it had become an intimate moment between them each night. Qibli couldn't have asked for better than these scorching moments to be so close to the usually frigid IceWing, to feel its smooth scales on his own. He knew very well that these moments fueled his love for him, and he still hoped deep down that one day the ice male would feel those same emotions as him.  
  
But there had never been a sign. Afraid to wait too long to be disappointed, he finally decided to turn to Moon, and that was how he was in a relationship with the one he appreciated the most. She was a very good lover, and he always enjoyed the time he spent with her. However, he couldn't help but secretly hope he was close to Winter when he saw him. Despite everything, he was happy in this couple and he would never want to give up his beloved for anything in the world.  
  
Until the day when, one night, he had kissed the ice dragon for the first time. From that moment on, he knew that Winter loved him even though he was in a relationship with Moon. Qibli often thought that he made the wrong choice not to wait for him, maybe too often. He felt as if he had left another grain of error in the desert that was his life.  
  
And Moon surely saw his despair, since she asked him dreamily, still out of breath by the erotic moment a little earlier,  
  
“My scorpion, is everything fine?”  
  
Obviously, Qibli was not going to admit to her that he was still thinking about the one who had stolen his heart. The last time he had subtly mentioned this secret, she seemed outraged and disturbed that he didn't love her as sincerely as she wanted. Wanting to cover up his worries, he tried to smile and looked away in embarrassment.  
  
“Yes, everything is going well. I'm just thinking.”  
  
There had been a long silence between them before the NightWing sighed.  
  
“Is it still about Winter?” she tried to understand calmly, a concerned expression on her face. “You're just thinking of him, right?”  
  
“How many times do I have to tell you to stop reading my mind, Moon?” he was indignant, wanting to stay as calm as possible.  
  
“It's not my fault, I can't help but do it when you always want to hide everything from me.”  
  
“I don't want to hide everything from you. It's just… I don't want to hurt you, you know?”  
  
Ashamed, he nonchalantly walked to another corner of the room where a stone table was set. He sat on his hindquarters and rested his head between his two talons as he did every time he wanted to think. He let out a long, distressed sigh before feeling a wing settle around him. Slowly, he lifted his head to look at the one hugging him. Tears beaded at the edge of Moon’s eyes, but her smile tried to be reassuring. Seeing her like that made Qibli want to cry too. He had never wanted to hurt her, but he was always the best to hurt her with his stupidities. However, he was surprised by what she said to him with her comforting voice,  
  
“Don’t worry about me: I have already mourned our relationship for a long time. I know you love him. Check him out, go see him, but stop feeling sorry for yourself and restricting yourself for once.”  
  
“But if he doesn't want to know anything about me? But what if he's already in a relationship right now? But what if he doesn't remember me?” he asked in a pained tone.  
  
“There is no "but", Qibli. You can always try, right? You never know what the future may tell us. Without even seeing the future, I have the impression that everything is going to be fine, believe me.”  
  
After a moment of silence to calm his emotions, Qibli took a deep breath and he looked at Moon with a little more determined gaze. A smile began to form on his muzzle and he thanked her by hugging her with his wings,  
  
“Thank you very much, my moon, I could never have dreamed better than you as a friend.”  
  
“There’s no problem. Now, take an inkwell and a parchment. I'm going to get something from the merchant.”  
  
After these words, she greeted him, giving him a last kiss on the male's forehead before leaving the house. Finally, Qibli had a glimmer of hope for several moons. He couldn't help but smile stupidly as he took everything he needed to write his letter. Back at the table, he considered for a few moments how he should begin his letter. When he put his ink-covered claw on the parchment, he began to write his note, whistling a happy song at the same time. “I hope you will answer quickly, Winter. I can't wait to have some news!"  
  


* * *

  
Several flight hours away from Possibility, an IceWing noted information by watching Scavengers live in a miniature city. He was surprised how much he had learned about this species today. These little beings will always fascinate him, even after several years of research.  
  
“Winter! You have been over your shift for a long time. How many times do I have to tell you to let me know when you're done with your shift?” a voice behind him warned him.  
  
Annoyed at being disturbed, the IceWing sighed before turning back to his interlocutor. The only dragon who could warn him for the thousandth time for this was his superior, Riptide. Although he seemed serious, a friendly tone came from his snout,  
  
“Stop exaggerating, Riptide. I only went over my time by a few minutes. I have to watch these little animals after all.”  
  
With a worried expression, the SeaWing approached the ice male and he put a talon on his shoulder. At this contact, the IceWing turned and he could see his dark blue gaze filled with benevolence and concern. He already knew it: he would surely lecture him as he did every time he exceeded his working time.  
  
“I understand that this Sanctuary project is so dear to you, but look at them: they can look after themselves for a while. You need to take some free time and rest too. If you don't sleep anymore, you'll just hurt yourself.”  
  
Although he would never admit it, Winter was truly happy to have such a caring and forgiving leader as Riptide. Still, these warnings were starting to annoy him. He had to be there at all costs for the Scavengers he had raised. Who knew if he wouldn't miss something extraordinary while he was resting. What if an evil dragon decided to destroy his project with a burst of flame? He would be the most disappointed dragons of Pyrrhia to see his creation reduced to ashes.  
  
However, he knew that fighting back would only cause him problems. He must only concede with an irritated sigh,  
  
“Okay, I get it. I'll go and rest then, but in return, don't bother me tomorrow.”  
  
“It's okay, I'll keep my promise.”  
  
For a moment, the two dragons were silent, gazing in admiration at the Scavengers’ small village teeming with life. Then, the IceWing greeted his superior before flying in the direction of his home. "Hey! Before you leave, there’s a letter for you at your house. I'm sure you'll be happy to read it,” the sea male warned with a complicit wink before the IceWing took off. Winter was just spinning his brain all over the place to find the mysterious dragon who could send him a letter. It was rare for him to receive one, he found it strange to have one suddenly. He had already had some from his old friends Moon, Kikanjou and Turtle who gave him their news. Obviously, he did the same in return, happy to know that they were still thinking of him despite the bastard he had been before. He could note however that only one had never written to him: Qibli. He thought, to reassure himself, that it was to forget him and prevent their "relationship" to interfere with that of Moon. He understood this. He too would have done the same if he were in his place. It was probably for this reason that he did not write back to him, even if it hurt his heart.  
  
At the same time, he too tried to forget him as much as possible, whether it was through his work or his various occupations. He was more than happy to work for the Talons of Peace since his graduation. He could finally live his passion and build with his own claws a civilization of Scavengers. At the same time as proving to others that this species was more fascinating than they thought, he could study them calmly in his corner. The members of this group were very sympathetic and they were very tolerant. Even Naufrage accepted his sexuality when he told him about it. It was surely thanks to this feeling of acceptance that he had opened up more to others, that he no longer wanted to appear too severe. His more relaxed demeanour had allowed him one night to have a date with one of the members he was working with indirectly, but he soon found out that they weren't made for each other. He didn't know why, but something was missing that only Qibli had.  
  
Ashamed, the IceWing sighed. He would never be able to be in a relationship if he kept thinking about him all the time. However, he knew very well that no matter what he did, an image of Qibli would appear in his consciousness. Even when he was masturbating, he couldn't help but think of his moans and the hot scales on his own. Unfortunately, he was far from ready to forget him.  
  
And it got worse when he saw that the letter he had received was from the SandWing. As he wanted to throw it away to avoid him, his body shook with excitement that the desert male had finally written to him after several years. He couldn't wait any longer! So, he opened the parchment with a delicate claw. Strangely, reading this letter created a roller coaster of emotion for him. He was relieved to see that he was okay, then he was frustrated that Qibli didn't give him some news, but he forgave him when the sand-coloured dragon promised to give him more news. Then he couldn't help but laugh when he reminded him of some hilarious times when they were together at school. When he read that Qibli missed him a lot and often thought about him, he blushed and a smile instinctively formed on his muzzle. Suddenly, a request at the end of the letter surprised him: the SandWing wanted to meet him soon to chat with him. He had even already found a meeting point. Winter just needed to confirm this date, but suddenly he hesitated, thoughtful. He had to work that day, and he certainly didn't want to lose sight of his project that was close to his heart.  
  
Fortunately, he knew someone who could probably replace him for the day, and his boss wouldn't be against giving him a day off. Finally, Riptide was right: he deserved to have some free time for himself.  
  


* * *

  
Finally arrived at his destination, Qibli lands near a lake. He was a good hundred wing beats from Possibility, but he certainly didn't expect it to be far away from his home. Fortunately, it was well located: around, there were mountain ranges, and he could even see the SkyWings village in the distance. The water in the lake was clear and the sound of the small waves hitting the land was relaxing. A cool wind brushed his sand-coloured scales as it cradled the grass on the horizon. The few trees in the area were home to songbirds. The whole was embellished by the sun which gave a golden light to this heavenly scene. The SandWing could only admire it silently: he will always like sunsets here.  
  
Since the time he had discovered this place with Moon, he liked going here to relax and take this time to meditate in a landscape as magnificent as this one. He had always dreamed that he could be here with the IceWing, to silently gaze at this place at the same time they were close to each other. Finally, his dream was going to happen soon, and his body shook with excitement. He couldn't wait to hear some news from him and know what was going on in his life.  
  
However, another part of him only feared the worst. Was he already in a relationship? What if distance had killed Winter's love for him? What if Winter didn’t want to be with him because of Moon? What if Winter was no longer interested in him for some reason? What if Winter couldn't finally join him because he was too busy? What if he wasn't going to join him because he was afraid or because he didn't want to be ashamed?  
  
All these questions gave him a big headache. He took a deep breath of fresh air to control his anxiety. The ice male was not the kind of dragon to betray Qibli by ego. Besides, the letter from the IceWing he had received the next day confirmed that he was looking forward to seeing him again. He was even surprised at how Winter was so… different. He seemed happier and less sulky than before. He really needed to know everything that had happened in the life of the pale blue male.  
  
Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind: how was he going to react when his body will be close to his when he could feel the cold emanating from Winter’s scales on his. What if they kissed? The desert male felt like he was getting hot just thinking about this. His cheeks were intensely red and something began to slowly solidify between his hind legs. He instinctively licked his lips when he thought of the massive, muscular body of the IceWing. It was from this moment that he realized he wanted so much to feel his body from head to tail, to be able to savour all the scales of his body. He wanted to get dizzy by his so discreet, but so manly scent. He wanted so much to feel his member in him like when they were in Jade Mountain Academy.  
  
At this perverse idea, his brown virility began to come out of his slit, but he saw a figure in the sky at the same time. Damn! He must have to look as relaxed as possible. He wasn't going to rush their meeting. He had to be patient.  
  
On the other talon, this certainly did not prevent him from licking his lips sensually: he was already quivering with pleasure when he thought of his plan.  
  


* * *

  
The IceWing was surprised when he noticed that their meeting place was so close to Sanctuary. Thinking about it, he had never really had the opportunity to explore the surroundings because of his work. Perhaps was he devoting a little too much of his time to his passion? He hoped it was normal to be so obsessed with his passion that he didn't put his muzzle elsewhere.  
  
He was happy, however, that his plan to have a day off worked. However, he had only thought about the SandWing all day and he couldn't help but get easily impatient. He was relieved to notice that it was finally time to see his old best friend again. Best friend? Could he say this? He couldn't help but feel awkward about the thought. He liked the desert male, but he already knew it: this relationship was impossible. He certainly shouldn't betray their relationship, even if he fantasized about it some nights. What if he kissed Qibli because of his stupid feelings? Would he manage to control them?  
  
For a moment, he wanted to flee to avoid the worst, but he pulled himself together, shaking his head. He was certainly not going to give up as he had done with his title of prince. He finally had to face his feelings like a real mature dragon. This made him bite his lower lip in concern that he was going to have to confess his feelings to him at some point. How to do it then?  
  
Fortunately, he was beginning to think about it that he saw a familiar figure near the lake where his meeting point was. Subconsciously, he smiled and his cheeks turned blue. He found him so beautiful under the warm rays of the sunset. Hold on! He had to pull himself together: above all, he shouldn't seem like he was still attracted to this male.  
  
After recovering from his emotions, he lands in front of Qibli with uncontrollable grace. It wasn't long before the other dragon approached him with a radiant smile. How magnificent he was when he smiled! He exhaled deeply to chase the desire out of his head before greeting with a little too soft for his liking tone,  
  
“Hi, Qibli! It's been a long time since we saw each other.”  
  
“It's sure! Probably because you were too focused with your Scavengers to tell me about you,” the SandWing joked with a fake irritated face.  
  
“And you, what's your reason?” he replied. “You must have liked Moon too much or the queen finally saw how insolent you were to get you in jail?”  
  
The two males laughed heartily at this comedic line before looking at each other with a look of defiance. However, the IceWing couldn't help but plunge into the SandWing’s golden eyes and get lost.  
  
“Wouldn't it be rather you who would be insolent now?” the sand-coloured male noticed with his usual teasing expression.  
  
“Always, especially with an annoying SandWing like you.”  
  
This was how their friendly discussion began. Filled with laugh and joy - but most of all nostalgia -, their conversation sailed through the thousand and one memories they had lived together in the Jade Mountain Academy, and Winter had even discussed what he was doing in his life, what was happening at his work. Qibli also shared snippets of his life with him which greatly intrigued the IceWing. The blue pale male took intense pleasure in listening to the other dragon’s anecdotes. Sometimes he even stopped hearing them and just focused on the SandWing; his speckles, as well as the scratch that made him so unique, were still present on his muzzle; his gaze shone with immeasurable joy that made her miss a heartbeat; his agile, muscular body was bathed in the warm rays of the sun. Speaking of the sun, its scales lit up a golden colour. He found that this colour highlighted the stunning beauty of the desert male as if he was made to be illuminated by the sun.  
  
He suddenly noticed that this place seemed so magical, so magnificent for a simple friendly meeting. He couldn't explain his reasoning, but with this calm lake and this dazzling view of the sunset, he felt like everything was so… romantic. However, he noticed something else: the more the conversation went on, the more they seemed so close to each other. Sometimes their wings brushed distractedly, their claws touched, their tails intertwined. Once, Qibli, to mock his "Scavengers’ scent", approached him to smell his neck. During this unexpected moment of closeness, the IceWing cheeks became intensely blue, his body now stiff. He felt his heart pounding and his conscience scrambling as he felt the warmth of his scales against his. He even had the impression that the sand-coloured male had licked his neck, but then he thought it was a hallucination. Despite everything, he didn't want to do anything: he could only enjoy all these pleasant sensations that had finally awakened after so many years of hibernation.  
  
Unfortunately, that moment was coming to an end quickly and the SandWing stared at him with an amused look, cheeks slightly red.  
  
“I see there’s someone who appreciated being smelled, right?” Qibli annoyed him.  
  
"That's not true," the IceWing said harshly, his cheeks more than blue. “It's just that you were too hot for my body.”  
  
"I know! You don't need to tell me I'm hot, igloo face," he replied with a seductive wink, causing the IceWing to sigh sharply in embarrassment. “On the other talon, I'm really curious about something: are you in a relationship now?” he continued with a timider voice.  
  
Faced with this question, Winter could only express embarrassment. He didn't know how to explain his love situation to him. Should he tell him that he loved him even if the SandWing was in a relationship with Moon? No, he didn't feel ready to admit it immediately: he needed a better opportunity. However, this was not going to prevent him from telling him about his experience in Sanctuary, trying to be as relaxed as possible,  
  
“Well, this is not the case currently, but I have already tried to be in a relationship with an IceWing who was working with me. We had a date and got to know each other better in a restaurant and… in bed. The only problem was, he didn't seem too much of the type of dragon I was looking for. Let's say he was missing something.”  
  
Suddenly, the SandWing's expression faded and his gaze become pained. Winter wondered why he reacted that way, but he didn't have time to worry about it when a question came out of the sand-coloured male's snout,  
  
“And what is this thing he was missing?”  
  
For a moment, the IceWing doubted his own answer. He didn't even know it himself. There was one thing that could guide him for this criterion: there was only one dragon in all Pyrrhia that matched it. He found that he had started down the slippery slope with this subject, and he certainly didn't want to go any further. It was for this reason that he ignored the question and decided to ask him instead,  
  
“And you, what happens with Moon? Are you happy to be together at least?”  
  
Another question he should never have asked according to the reaction of the other male. Despite the dazzling light, his golden gaze darkened and looked at the grass. During this moment, Winter felt stupid for being too curious. He should have changed the subject before ruining this pleasant evening. He couldn't wonder why he was acting this way though. Maybe the SandWing had argued with his sweetheart and wanted to see the Ice male again to be with someone else. Did he need him to find a solution or some comfort? While he opened his muzzle to comfort him, Qibli explained to him, his gaze lost towards the horizon,  
  
“Let's say it's very complicated …”  
  
The sentence was left hanging like a leaf twirling in the wind. Winter would have liked to know more details about this love problem. Maybe with more information, he could come up with an idea. Strangely, he felt relieved: perhaps he had a chance to win back the heart of the one he was secretly in love with. He shook his head to remove the odious idea. No! He certainly didn't want to steal him from Moon just for selfish reasons. He could never afford it, even though a part of him secretly hoped that Qibli would cheat on her. How awful he felt!  
  
Despite the situation, a smile is reborn on the lips of the sand-coloured dragon. He turned his head in the direction of the pale blue male and he started to approach him. Winter noticed his smile widen as he approached him. As he walked, the SandWing sensually moved his behind. Worse, his gaze saddened a moment earlier was now filled with a perverse desire. Astonished at this sudden change in reaction, the IceWing arched its browbone as it took a step back. However, what came out of Qibli's snout made his confusion worse,  
  
“You know what I miss the most about Jade Mountain School? Our little evenings together. Even when I was with Moon, I only thought of your well-groomed body, your way of dominating me, your hot gaze and… your so delicious cock.”  
  
By that bewitching tone, the IceWing could now understand the idea behind the other male's head. Had they met so they could feel each other's warmth finally? Was Qibli's intention from the very beginning? He didn't want to ruin Qibli and Moon’s relationship they had been building for a long time. Still, these ideas of being close to him, of feeling his hot scales on his, and reliving those scorching experiences with him tempted him at the highest point. It was probably for this reason that instead of fleeing, he froze in place, his cheeks blue.  
  
While standing in front of a lewd SandWing, he found himself a few moments later lying on his back, below the other male. Part of him forced him to take control of the situation to avoid being submissive, but his consciousness clouded and he let himself be carried away by this moment of closeness. He could feel his heart pounding as he felt the smooth, boiling scales rub against his. He felt like he had butterflies in his stomach when he realized he was now so close to him, within reach to stroke his snout against his. His gaze plunged into the SandWing’s. His golden eyes shone brightly in this warm and light atmosphere. Instinctively, one of its pale blue paws tenderly stroked the scar on the sand-coloured dragon's muzzle. In the eyes of many, it was an imperfection on his attractive body, but for him, it was the detail that made him so perfect.  
  
This uncontrolled contact made the two males blush, but they remained in this position for a long time. They enjoyed the particularly pleasant sensations of their scales on their body, the gentle wind that caressed their body, the grass that moved gently. Their breathing became loud but strangely slower. In this warm cocoon, the time had stood still, and only the other male was all that mattered.  
  
Slowly, the SandWing head leaned into Winter's ear and he whispered in a scorching voice,  
  
"I want to relive those moments now. I want to taste every part of your body as we did before. I want you to be mine for tonight. Please accept this request and let's have the best evening together for so many moons."  
  
This request surprised the IceWing. He would never think that he too would think of those times until today. This observation was surprisingly reassuring for him. The only problem was Moon. How would she react if she knew that Qibli had cheated on her with him? Would she be mad at both of them? Was he going to destroy all of their dating plans just because of this moment?  
  
However, the contact of their bodies and the warmth that caressed his icy scales gradually began to make him lose his mind. Gradually, an uncontrollable urge to go further clouded his consciousness. He could even feel a warmth emanating from his crotch. His body shook with anticipated excitement. He couldn't stop all these symptoms. He wanted to relive that moment, he wanted Qibli.  
  
As if he had read his mind, the SandWing smirked, accepting that reaction as an answer. "This is what I wanted to see," the male exclaimed voluptuously, whispering in his ear. Quietly, his head tilted towards his sensitive neck. Just the warm exhalations brushing against this erogenous zone gave the vulnerable IceWing goosebumps. Pleased by this effect, the other dragon smiles perversely before cuddling its muzzle against the whitish neck. Suddenly a rough, slobbery tongue landed and began to stroke the ticklish part. At first, the ice male resisted the erotic tickling as much as possible, but it wasn't long before he began to moan softly. He couldn't think anymore. The consequences didn't matter much to him: he only wanted to live in the present, to be close to the SandWing that he had always fallen in love with.  
  
Instinctively, he took the head of the SandWing and kept it in place, wanting to experience those tickles to the fullest. With a passionate growl, the other male accepted and he continued this tongue game on the erogenous zone. The ice dragon had even squealed once when he felt teeth nibble his neck. Yet he found these sensations more than pleasing. He could even feel something between his hind legs quickly harden and come out of him with several spasms. When was it his surprise when he felt at the same time a hot member settle on his cock. He quietly moved his pelvis back and forth without thinking. The two dragons nevertheless appreciated this instinctive gesture by uttering grunts in chorus. With each movement, Winter felt a pleasant tickle that made his excited virility throb in spasms. Overwhelmed by all these pleasant sensations, he could only breathe harder and faster to release the excitement contained in him. He no longer hesitated to caress the muscular body of the SandWing and to moan tenderly by this moment of proximity he missed so much.  
  
Brutally, the other male stopped everything, his body still close to the panting IceWing. He wasn't sure if he should be frustrated or touched when he saw the SandWing laugh affectionately. "I see the IceWing at your job has tamed you well," he commented with a wink, his voice between teasing and sensuality. “I see that my dream of dominating you is finally going to come true.”  
  
At this, Winter sighed sharply, his cheeks all blue. He sulked at the other male for telling him such stupid things even if, though he could never admit that, it was partly true.  
  
However, it wasn't long before he changed his attitude when the SandWing ducked down so that his head was close to the ice dragon's blue cock. Delicately, his dark tongue slammed into the rounded base and he slid it a little higher before starting that slobbery movement again. With each lick, the IceWing's body shivered with intense pleasure. His breaths hitched as his growls of pleasure multiplied. In these overly enjoyable sensations, his consciousness blurred: he was in an incredible ecstasy which he could not explain to himself. After so many years of dreaming of reliving such a sensual moment like this, he could only be pleased to have the best reward for waiting.  
  
But his pleasure didn't stop here, and far from there. After a good erotic massage of the base of spasmodic sex, Qibli climbed a little higher. He did not hesitate, however, to continue to lick all the length with passion during his ascent, especially these plates that ran along his member. Then, Winter let out a long, satisfied sigh as the other dragon began to lick his rounded tip. A tickling sensation gripped the IceWing with each lick. Still, it was a sensation he enjoyed, and his virility, dripping some precum, thought the same.  
  
Carried away by this loving sensation, one of its talons firmly held the SandWing head and he forced him to go a little further. The other male looked at him with a passionate look and a perverse smile appeared at this gesture. With a warm growl, he silently accepted his request and began slowly this oral session by thrusting the sensitive tip into his muzzle. With a long sigh of relief, the ice dragon enjoyed the warm, slobbering sensation around the tip of his long, solid member, his eyes closed, his breaths trembling. Then, little by little, Qibli started to push the member in his muzzle, leaving the job of cleaning it to his forked tongue. The bluish cock was quickly covered in his warm saliva and its spasms increased from the rough texture of his tongue. In his paradise, the IceWing growled with pleasure as he squirmed in place. The more this tickling sensation grew, the more he had an intense urge to release the pressure in the seductive mouth of the SandWing. Despite everything, he especially did not want to end the session so quickly.  
  
It was more difficult, however, when the sand-coloured dragon started going up and down its head in a steady motion. At the sensation of the reliefs inside his mouth which stroked his dragonhood in length, the IceWing could not help but moan loudly. He could even feel his cock rubbing against the rough palate, giving him a more than arousing tickle. The best, according to him, was the expression of the SandWing at this moment: illuminated by the golden sunset, he fixed his eyes half-closed at his goal with an indefinable tenderness, passionate about his task. Winter will never tire of seeing the other dragon this way, dedicated to making him happy.  
  
At the same time, he had an idea he would like to realize. Normally he would never have wanted to experience a situation like this, but the number of times he thought about it shamefully in his cave during his masturbating sessions, he was tempted to take this opportunity to try it. In a shy tone between moans, he asked not without intensely blushing,  
  
“Q-Qibli…” Interested, the SandWing temporarily stopped his job to look at him with a seductive gaze. “Penetrate me.”  
  
“Hold on! Winter who wants to be a bottom? I think I'm dreaming,” the other male teased with an expressive smile, surprised by the request.  
  
“Sh-shut up and do it…”  
  
It wasn't long before the desert male accepted with a triumphant smile, probably happy to finally be able to dominate the IceWing. Winter, however, already regretted having offered him such an absurdity: he was sure that he would then bring it back too often to his liking. He was, however, pleasantly surprised when he saw the head of a hungry Qibli lean a little lower this time and felt something sticky caressing the entrance to his hole. With a satisfied squeak, he let himself be carried away by these more than pleasant tickles. He never thought he would enjoy so much having this place licked. Still, with one of his hind legs, he held Qibli's head, forcing him to continue this exciting task. The other male accepted this request with a sensual growl before continuing this satisfying job.  
  
For a long moment, Ice Wing couldn't help but stroke his cock in an up and down motion. With each rough lick on this erogenous zone, enjoyable tickles rose to his head. He could even feel the cool air caress that wet area and mix with the jerky exhalations of the SandWing. In ecstasy by these millions of extraordinary sensations, the ice male felt spasms multiply in his so rigid member. A little later, a liquid began to flow more and more outward and his body shook with uncontrollable excitement. He flew quickly to cloud nine in a long growl of pleasure. A long stream of cum flew up to his neck before several more landed on his stomach. Numb by the excess pleasure, the hind leg that held the SandWing’s head released it. Finally free, the sand-coloured dragon took a long breath of fresh air before admiring the other male with an erotic air. Slowly, he stepped forward to stand on top of the ice male, his solid member close to the whitish butt.  
  
"Now, it's my turn to have some fun," the SandWing announced sensually.  
  
After evacuating all the pressure, Winter's consciousness had finally returned. He understood after a few seconds the meaning of this sentence. Lucid, he thought of Moon: he couldn't help but feel bad about having stolen his lover. Suddenly a question popped up in his head: did she know everything that was going on? Worried about causing too much trouble in their relationship, he asked, his cheeks blue,  
  
“And Moon? Does she know about… what's going on right now?”  
  
“Moon? Our relationship had been over since a few days,” the SandWing admitted with an uneasy look. “For a long time, I fell in love with a dragon while I was with her,” he recounted, melancholy and ashamed at the same time. “I wanted to hide it from her to avoid her being angry, but she had to find out my secret sooner or later. Basically… that's why.”  
  
So they weren't together anymore? Winter finally understood the reason why the SandWing didn't want to tell him about it earlier. He was saddened that Qibli lost his sweetheart, but his heart, bastard as it was, rejoiced at having a chance to be with the one he secretly loved. After ignoring this ridiculous hope, he could only wonder who the other male was indeed in love with.  
  
“I'm sorry for what's going on with your relationship, Qibli. But I want to know: who are you in love with?”  
  
“According to you, my igloo face?” the other male said awkwardly, his cheeks completely red.  
  
Instantly, Winter instinctively understood who he was talking about. Startled, his eyes widened as his cheeks become darker. His heart raced and his body shook with a joy it almost couldn't contain. Delicately, one of his claws caressed the other dragon's boiling cheek as he looked at him with a gentle gaze. Passionate, the two males admired each other as their bodies approached.  
  
Winter let out an astonished squeal when he felt something warm caress his butthole. The rounded tip of the glans began to rub the sensitive edge of his intimacy, which created a pleasant tickle for the excited IceWing. Considering the pleasure the ice male was having, it wasn't long before Qibli took the next step and inserted his member lengthwise between Winter’s butt. Then he quietly moved his hips back and forth. The sensation below the tail was unique but much more to the IceWing who began to feel his member harden again. He especially liked the pearls of skin, aligned below the dragonhood of the SandWing, which caressed his anus with each movement. He could also notice that Qibli like it too with his grimace of pleasure on his snout, his eyes closed to enjoy all these sensations further.  
  
This fantastic moment lasted a long time. In a captivating slowness, the friction between the IceWing’s asses was passionately powerful, the spasms multiplied in their member as their breathing hitched with unimaginable pleasure. During this moment of closeness, the caresses on their bodies multiplied, whether it was a paw that accidentally touched the other or a perverse claw that caressed the vulnerable lower body of the IceWing. Any hit was allowed as long as their body was near.  
  
Even the one that made Winter wince in pain. A painful growl came out of his muzzle as something started to enter into him. Fortunately, the thing stayed in place. After recovering from the sudden pain, he looked at the SandWing and noticed with blue cheeks as the Qibli began to gently penetrate him. The feeling was very unpleasant and he really wanted to finish it quickly. However, he remembered that it was himself who wanted to feel the hard member in his rectum. With an annoyed smirk, he bitterly regretted his decision.  
  
To console him, the sand-coloured male cocked his head close to the IceWing's ear. “Relax, my igloo face. I know it's your first time,” the desert dragon whispered to him in a heartwarming tone. “I'll take it easy, I promise.”  
  
After these words, he lowered his muzzle to the pale blue neck slightly covered with semen. Erotically, his warm, slobbering tongue caressed his cold scales, tasting at the same time the trickle of whitish liquid on its way. "Delicious," he commented sensually, licking his lips before continuing to lick his neck. Through all of these wet, tickling sensations, the IceWing's muscles began to relax as his privacy began to dilate slightly. However, it wasn't long before the SandWing seized the opportunity to get his dragonhood a little deeper into the ice male. Again, a sharp, unpleasant pain stiffened Winter. His breath blew away and an unpleasant shiver covered his entire body. A little bit later, his body relaxed because of the tongue that stroked this erogenous zone and the pain returned once more.  
  
This was like that for several trials. Little by little, the massive SandWing cock entered the asshole of the other dragon. Despite everything, Winter had an immense desire to cry so much the pain became more and more unbearable. Still, he was well lubricated, right? It took a long time before Qibli managed to fit his entire cock into the IceWing. He thought this had gone on forever. He sighed in relief when he heard the desert male whisper to him that it was all in him. Then he tried to breathe quietly to ease the pain, which half worked. Even though the unpleasant feeling was still there, he began to get used to the large member inside him. That was how he nodded at the desert male: he was ready to experience it.  
  
Slowly, the SandWing moved his pelvis in a steady motion. Quickly, the same unpleasant sensation built up, which made Winter clench his teeth, a tear in his eye. Fortunately, precum came out of the sand dragon's cock to further lubricate the interior. It was surely for this reason that Qibli's brownish member could more easily penetrate this very tight space. Plus, although an annoying shiver continued to cover his body from head to tail, he felt something pleasant tickle him. Then, with a little difficulty, he managed to get used to these rather pleasant backs and forth. However, what turned him on more was the contented face of the SandWing: he had his eyes closed, his cheeks were so red and his muzzle was open to let out his forked tongue as well as his jerky exhalations.  
  
After several hip movements, the ice dragon began to feel something pleasant about it: a tickle he had never experienced before surfaced. At the same time, he wanted to scream with pleasure so much this feeling made him feel so good, but he must bite his lip furiously to not do it. These tingling intensified over time, and Winter was gradually plunged into a passionate trance. Living that moment only for that incredible feeling, he wanted more, grumbling voluptuously to encourage the SandWing to go faster. He couldn't help but feel ashamed to appreciate being so dominated.  
  
Qibli, happy to see that his partner was enjoying the experience, smirked perversely before picking up the pace. In this intense penetration, he could feel the crown of skin pearls around the SandWing's tip roughly rub the tight, lukewarm walls of his rectum at the same time the skin pearls column below his member tickled him. These chills were heightened by the speed, which delighted the IceWing who unconsciously cried out in desire. Seized in spasms through the body, he firmly gripped the body of the SandWing, his talons clinging to his warm body. The desert male also began to feel intense sensations as he began to moan. So, he increased the vigour of the movements. During this scorching moment, they couldn't help but approach each other, their tails lovingly intertwined, their wings caressing each other, their bodies very close, their snouts sticking to each other. Their passionate moans surrounded the calm nature. They did not see the time pass as the sun had gone already down and a moon timidly began to rise. Since that time, the wind, the grass, the trees, the lake, the sunset, nothing existed. Only the other dragon was what mattered most in this sensual bubble.  
  
Then, after a long moment filled with desire and erotic love, the SandWing let out a long moan before releasing the pressure in Winter. The IceWing couldn't help but appreciate this cry filled with deliverance and passion. If it was just him, he could listen to that sound for the rest of his life. However, the sensation of boiling cum flowing in him brought him back to reality, enjoying the comfortable feeling of the hot liquid flowing through his asshole. Slowly, the panting desert male got his dragonhood out of his intimacy, leaving a slurry of cum at the entrance of the enlarged asshole. Suddenly, at this moment, everything became calm. The two dragons, still in the same position, admired each other silently, their mouths open for fresh air. Winter couldn't hide it anymore: he found the SandWing so cute that he only wanted to feel his tongue on his. He couldn't help but laugh a little when he saw how lucky he was.  
  
“I… I can't believe it…” the IceWing started between two breaths.  
  
“To believe what?” Qibli asked dreamily, surely realizing everything that had just happened.  
  
“To believe that I have loved a male for so long and that he loves me back.”  
  
On this observation, the SandWing could not help but display a so cute sincere smile. Blushing, the two shy dragons enjoyed this moment of intimacy between them. Just for that simple emotional moment, Winter realized how badly he needed Qibli, how great he felt when he was by his side. He could have been an IceWings prince and the most miserable dragon in the world. He could have been a simple member of the Talons of Peace who had a passion for Scavengers. He could have been a saviour of Pyrrhia, but he would never feel so good and free as he does now with the one he loved.  
  
Since this moment, he had chosen his destiny: to be with Qibli, no matter what the cost.  
  
“We have to believe that we were always made for each other, no matter what happened between us, right?” Qibli asked with a tone filled with passion.  
  
“Indeed, you have always been my destiny,” Winter continued before approaching his muzzle to the SandWing’s and kissing him passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :D I hope you liked it!


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is: the final chapter of this sweet story! I hope that you enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it! Don't be shy if there's something that I must improve in my writing or share in the comment section which chapters you like to most! 
> 
> And a big thanks to all of you who read my fanfiction! It means a lot to me that you take your time to read my story! 
> 
> So, after this, have a good read!

It had been a while since Winter had been writing a report on what had happened in the Scavengers’ village. Sitting in front of his masterpiece, he writes down on his parchment the events of the day while glancing from time to time at what was happening in front of him. He was more than excited to show his boss what he had discovered today. They had managed to work as a team to build a building on their own in front of his eyes.  
  
As he finished his report for the day, he saw two figures approaching him out of the corner of his eye. He immediately recognized under the orange rays the SeaWing supervising him. However, he was surprised to see the second dragon standing in front of him.  
  
What was Qibli doing next to him, a cloth bag around his neck? Seeing the two dragons arrived, he signed the report and walked over to them, parchment in hand. It wasn't long before the desert male grinned to the fullest when he saw the IceWing join them. Seeing this, Winter returned him a shy little smile. He will never get tired of his magnificent smile. Instinctively, the pale blue dragon approached the other male, his gaze plunged into the other male’s. if he could, he could dive into her golden eyes and live in those golden mountains all his life. Qibli did the same, not hesitating to caressed the tip of his wing with the IceWing’s. Unfortunately, the guttural sounds of Riptide brought them back to reality, their eyes now fixed on the uneasy SeaWing. It wasn't long, however, before he calmly explained the situation,  
  
“I'm sorry to disturb you in your intimate moment, but I just want to know how your analysis on the Scavengers is going today, Winter.”  
  
A little frustrated to be interrupted in this tender moment with Qibli, he came back serious. He replied in a sharp voice, holding the parchment towards Riptide:  
  
“I have just finished my report and everything is there. You'll see: dragons will never see Scavengers like they used to.”  
  
“Hmm… interesting!” Riptide took the report with his talon and looked at it with a puzzled look. He continued with a wink at the IceWing, “but the main reason why I came here was because Qibli wanted to announce you a big new. You did a really good job today, Winter. You can dispose.”  
  
“Thank you, Riptide,” he thanked with a serious tone.  
  
The blue male nodded and smiled before leaving. Now there were only the two dragons left in front of the Scavengers’ village, Winter relaxed and his gaze became softer. He even smiled at the other male shyly when he felt the scorpion tail wrap around his. Probably because of his family, the IceWing had difficulty expressing his emotions in front of other dragons. Even when it was a dragon he knew, he would never be able to show a hint of tenderness to Qibli in front of them. It was for this reason that he much preferred to be one-on-one with the one he carried in his heart.  
  
Delicately, Winter approached the desert male and hugged him tightly. The SandWing did the same and he stroked his muzzle against his. In just a few moments, all the stress and weight of the day melted away with the comforting warmth emanating from the sand-coloured body. However, the two dragons, so happy to see each other again, remained like this for a long time. Then they distanced themselves with a few claws before looking lovingly in each other's eyes.  
“Qibli! It's been a long time since we saw each other. Did Thorn give you a day off finally?” Winter said in the sweetest tone he could.  
  
“Indeed, but speaking of that, I have a big new to tell you,” answered the SandWing with a wide smile on his face before explaining to him in an excited tone, “I’m moving with you!”  
  
The IceWing's eyes widened in surprise. Moved with him to live together? He never thought he would get to this point after so many moons of dating. He suspected that meeting a few times was not enough, but living with him permanently was a big step forward in their relationship. The number of times he missed this charismatic dragon, he was nonetheless happy to know that he could be with him all the time. There was one small problem, however.  
  
“It's great, but isn’t it too far for you to protect Thorn?”  
  
“Don't worry about that: she insisted that I go live with you. She reassured me that she had other experienced guards by her side, but I will still miss her very much,” he explained to him with a saddened face.  
  
Seeing him so worried, the IceWing hesitated for a moment, his gaze scanning the surroundings, before approaching the other male and hugging him in his wings. He could see that the SandWing sighed of relief before smiling, which reassured him. Then, the desert dragon looked at him with shiny eyes, causing the ice dragon to miss a beat like every time he saw it. In a gentle tone, Winter continued,  
  
“I'll try to find a day for us to visit her, okay?” When he saw the SandWing gently nod his head, he smiled and rested his forehead on Qibli's. “For now, I will find you a job in the Talons of Peace that you will enjoy. You will see, they will welcome you with open wings. If not, I'll scratch their snout.”  
  
"That’s sure, especially from my favourite sulk," he teased with a cute expression, which made the other embarrassed dragon sigh sharply.  
  
“On the other talon, I have to finish two or three things before going back to my cave,” the IceWing interrupted, reluctantly moving away from Qibli. “We will meet there. It is in the Talons of Peace’s residence - you will recognize it immediately. It is quite imposing. Mine is in the deepest cave. You will be able to settle down before I arrive.”  
  
“Okay, my igloo face. In that case, see you later,” he greeted, not without rubbing his muzzle against the IceWing’s before leaving.  
  
This was how Qibli walked happily in front of Winter's dreamy gaze. Although he would like to continue to admire this beauty, he recovered quickly: he had to adjust a few details if he wanted to see him again as quickly as possible.  
  


* * *

  
As the IceWing predicted, Qibli was able to find where the ice male was staying without problem. During his short walk in the city, he found it more pleasant and less disorganized than the one where he lived before. There were fewer dragons than in Possibility, but all seemed more welcoming. He had even seen, to his surprise, more sympathetic IceWings chatting with other clans. “Maybe one of them was the IceWing that Winter dated some moons ago,” he thought. “Qibli, stop thinking about it! It has nothing to do with our relationship. Either way, you're going to live with Winter.”  
  
While he tried to console himself, he entered the imposing cave that was, he guessed, the residence. Thanks to the signs, he made his way to the IceWing accommodation without any problem. For a moment, he feared he went to the wrong cave, but he quickly noticed that it wasn't: everything was so meticulously organized, and it smelled more like Winter's. Just thinking about it, he blushed slightly. He was finally at Winter’s home. No, at home.  
  
There was one problem though: the place was suitable for only one dragon to live there. Well, he will surely have to find a solution to fit in such a room. There was a small table with several scrolls, a beautiful bookcase filled with scrolls, a storage chest and a bed for an adult dragon. He couldn't help but emit a teasing laugh: Winter will be forced to sleep close to him.  
  
Since Winter had not yet arrived, he took the opportunity to drop his bag near the entrance before opening it. Inside were a few stories he hadn't had time to read, a few trinkets he absolutely wanted to keep, and a small box that Moon had given him as a moving gift. Quietly, he put his scrolls in the library, put his things on the desk and took the small box. Curious, he wanted to try the bed where Winter had slept for several years. So he lay down there without hesitation. Fortunately, it was quite comfortable, much more than the one in their dorm at school anyway.  
  
Now in a more comfortable position, he took the time to admire the small box: a claw engraved pattern was outlined all over the wooden box. The cover above could easily be removed to reveal two small items in white padding. On the opposite of what he initially thought, these weren't rings. They were golden earrings resembling the one he was wearing now. He couldn't help but smile and blush as he anticipated what was going to happen when he will show it to Winter. “Do not hurry. Only do it when you feel ready,” he reminded himself. He had to wait, but he already knew it: he had never felt so well and so happy as when he was with Winter.  
  
Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching the entrance. Panicking, he tucked the box away under the bed before positioning himself as if nothing had happened. Unsurprisingly, Winter opened the door to his cave and he looked at the SandWing with a dispirited expression.  
  
“Qibli, among all the things in my residence, you lie down on my bed?” he exclaimed with a sigh of discouragement.  
  
“Because your bed is so comfortable. At the same time, travelling all the way here has exhausted me a lot,” replied the desert male in an exaggeratedly dramatic tone. “However, if there is something problematic, it's that your bed is too small for both of us to sleep on it. Do you know what that means?” the SandWing continued teasingly, knowing the IceWing’s reaction.  
  
Obviously, Winter sulked at him, even though his blue cheeks proved he liked the idea a little bit. However, after a little moment of reflection, he noticed that the ice dragon's gaze grew tenderer when he looked at him. Qibli felt like he had an idea in mind.  
  
“We will indeed have to stick together when we will sleep, but there may be an advantage to having this little bed …”  
  
With a blow of his tail, he closed the door behind him and he walked sensually towards the lying SandWing. The more he approached him, the more a perverse look began to appear. In anticipation, shivers of excitement ran through Qibli's entire body and his heart skipped a beat. He could feel his body shaking as he watched the other male in all his dominance. He couldn't help being hypnotized by his white ass which swayed from left to right, by his half-hard blue cock which oscillated to the rhythm of his steps. His gaze filled with desire and dominance told him that they were going to have a good evening.  
  
Impatient, the SandWing cock began to come out of its hiding place, throbbing. His heart pounding, Qibli began to caress the sensitive tip of his dragonhood with his claws. However, he wanted to live more on it, he wanted to be dominated by the one who had conquered his heart. As if his wish had come true, the IceWing climbed on the bed, his body above the desert male. When their body was close to each other’s, his breathing trembled: his cold temperature on his boiling body made him lose his mind. However, what made him moan impulsively was the touch of Winter's long cock on his. He could feel the spasms on both members. His skin pearls along his cock tickled the plates under the IceWing's dragonhood. He could well notice that the other male enjoyed it because Winter winced in pleasure.  
  
If there was one thing Qibli would never tire of, it was the lustful and passionate look in the dragon's blue eyes. At any moment, he had the impression of bathing in this refreshing clear water until he drowned in it. Their mouths close to each other, he could feel the warm exhalations caressing his muzzle. How he wanted to kiss him right now! Instead, Winter continued in a sensual tone that made the other male shiver with excitement,  
  
“It's because I'm close to you to hear you moan while I dominate you.”  
  
“Don't forget that I dominated you once, and you very liked it. Do you remember?” Qibli reminded him in a teasing tone.  
  
“Oh, shut up!” muttered the ice dragon, his cheeks bluer, his gaze filled with embarrassment.  
  
"Sure, but there's only one way to silence me," the SandWing whispered defiantly, his snout a little closer to Winter's.  
  
It was not long before, carried away by their instincts, the IceWing passionately kissed the SandWing. In a hip movement, their cocks rubbed against each other under the moans of pleasure from the two males. Qibli could never dream of better than this carnal moment with the one he had always loved. In the end, it was a very nice welcome gift to their new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have reached the end of my story! Thanks for reading it! :D See you soon in the next fanfiction!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D I hope you liked it!


End file.
